


SOPORIFIC

by Yorea_Irks



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Self-Insert, Troll Idea, Yup. A troll idea in chapter 3, hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorea_Irks/pseuds/Yorea_Irks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until this morning I was still in the train to visit my brother. Until this morning everything was normal. So please tell me what I’m doing in a fictional city filled with crazy mafia and their Flames!? Seriously, from all places I’m stuck in KHR world?! God, please save me! Kind of SI-OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01: THE GIRL

Author's note: A new story. U-huh. Why? Because lately, I was under pressure. Writing for AVALON actually fun but with such suck grammar, I slowly loosing my interest and it worsened as I couldn't find a decent beta reader. There're few willing to be my beta reader but since they're in A3O, sending them the files proved difficult unlike in Fanfiction which simpler. I need to release stream so I wrote this. Wasn't sure if I will continue this so please tell me your thoughts of this story. Until then, see you!

Warnings: Un-betaed. By the way, Is anyone willing to be my beta for AVALON? Thank you!

Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me, Amano-sensei owned it.

Summary: Until this morning I was still in the train to visit my brother. Until this morning everything was normal. So please tell me what I'm doing in a fictional city filled with crazy mafia and their Flames!? Seriously, from all places I'm stuck in KHR world?! God, please save me! SI-OC. Renamed from 'Aji Rogo Sukmo'.

Revised 31.08.2016 = Sorry for the abrupt delete. I just realized that this fic might be too odd with the spell and its title. Many might be not similar with them so I deleted the spell and renamed the title. Hopefully, it will make this fic not so much peculiar. See you!

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**SOPORIFIC**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST STORY: THE GIRL**

* * *

 

…

…

"Where am I?"

Obviously, no one would answer me.

Sighing, I took one more time glancing around.

Sun was high above head and the cloud moving at lazy phase in vast, blue sky. The air was cool, not too cold or hot. Lots people stood around, minding with their own business. Not caring at the lone foreign girl stood alone in the train station. They eyed me for a brief moment but it just ended there. Most of the time, they were leaving me alone. I guess it was usual in Japan.

Before you ask, I will tell you that I'm a 14 years old Indonesian girl. My height was shorter than average girls in Indonesia and not so pretty face. Wearing orange and yellow stripes of half sleeved shirt, gray hooded long sweater, gray army hat with yellow flower, dark blue jeans, and orange sneakers (The clothes based on 'Calm Mind' from meago in Deviantart. Her designs are fabulous, you can go check it). Aside from brownish bob hair that I tied and reddish brown eyes, there was nothing remarkable from me.

All of you must be wondering why a teenage girl like me was alone in Japan. School break just began in Indonesia, right at the time Mom planned to visit my eldest brother in Japan. Banyu was a college student in Kyoto. He studied in Japan since 2 years ago. Banyu was quite an anime and manga freak. He even taught me Japanese with these media. Not that I mind, on the contrary, I enjoyed it. With side note while I do love him, I will never turn out like him, thank you very much.

Only Mom and I went to Japan, Dad and Jaka, my second elder brother stayed behind in Jakarta. Dad has a job while Jaka must focus on his entrée exam for university. Disappointed indeed but that was life. At the first and second day in Tokyo, everything ran smoothly, Mom and I had fun together and walking around Tokyo. Until in third day, Mom had urgent task from a friend lived in here. She must help the poor lady solve it. Immediately.

She must stay for one more day and Mom wasn't too happy. We were supposed to visit Banyu in Kyoto today, he got caught influenza and someone must nurture him so he can healthy again. Meaning the duty will fall on my shoulder. Mom concerned, I'm just turned 14 years old in last year's 1st December. Unfortunately we have no choice. Someone had to, at least until Mom was done.

"Do you remember the way to your brother's apartment?"

We were in Tokyo Station, waiting for the train.

Mom promised me she will follow after.

"Yes."

"Do you bring your lunch?"

"We just bought it, Mom."

"Do you bring your i-phone?"

"I do."

"Have you charged it? Have you brought your spare clothes too? Is the money enough? Don't forget to contact once you arrive."

"Mo～m!" I whined, making a face.

Mom offered a smile probably meant for comforting. Yet it was an insecure smile.

It didn't help much to assure me.

"I'm sorry, Dear. It's just…you shouldn't go alone."

"Kyoto is fairly near by using train. I'll be fine."

Mom laughed. "I know. Still, I can't stop worrying." She told me.

"You can catch me today once you finish." I pointed this.

"Indeed." She then hauled me inside her warm hugs. "Wait for Mom, okay?"

I let myself smiling, giving her a hug too. "Okay. See you there."

I hoped she does catch up or being alone in a foreign country will be my least problem.

About 10 minutes later, sitting inside the train, I was gazing outside the window. Sighed, I shifted my position. My eyes felt so heavy for some reason. It didn't take long before drowsiness overtaking my conscious. It drifted me to blissful darkness. Then nothing.

* * *

 

It feels like forever when you're sleeping.

Everything was silent around you.

It was kind of peace in a way.

That is, until someone decided to snap it.

"Miss?"

A gentle shook on my right shoulder.

Someone was shaking me, trying to wake me.

A man, I absentmindedly registered.

I sighed, not want to awake just yet.

Can I ask for five more minutes?

"Miss, we have arrived in last station." The unknown yet kind man told me.

I take it back.

Drowsiness gone at instant, I jolted from the seat and snatched my bag. As the heat rushed onto my face, I gazed at the man who woke me up. Just as I imagined he was a middle aged man. He was wearing blue uniform I recognized as train conductor. He sent me a warm, concerned gaze. He looked relieved when I woke up. Quickly, I stuttered an apology.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. It's part of my duty." He tried to suppress his chuckle. "Just don't oversleep again. You might end up spending all your night inside the train." He laughed heartily.

More heat gathered on my face.

"T-thank you, Sir. I'm very sorry."

"Be careful on your way out."

"Yes, Sir."

I walked out from the train hastily, very ashamed. I can't believe it, this never happened before! In Jakarta, you can't sleep alone in a mass transportation vehicle unless you want your precious things got stolen! Thieves often founded in bus and train sometimes even molesters. Just last year Jakarta's trains have those wagons for women and it still not completely safe from thieves. You have got to be very aware and wary. Never again will I let myself oversleep inside the train for the second time! Better get out of here while I can and…

Realization suddenly hit me. Stopping me from walk any further.

Wait.

My eyebrows knitted together.

Wait a second.

Uneasiness was slowly growing inside my stomach.

Took a chance, I spun my head and noting my surrounding very carefully. Come to think of it, I never find out which station I ended up with. I had been in Kyoto twice so I recognized its station and what the station's inside looks like. Imagine when my uneasiness swirled and twisting my stomach as I was looking around. Everything within this station felt alien. I don't find any recognizable thing within my sight at all.

Uh…

Could it be that I missed Kyoto Station and got off in somewhere else?

I gulped at this.

Okay, this is not good. Mom will kill me if she find out.

Ushered the terrifying thought deep into my head, I took a few deep breaths.

It helped me cooled down my head if only for temporary.

"Maybe I should ask someone."

Walking to find any counter for further information, I passed a sign hanging above.

If not for what was written on it, I would've missed it.

Stopped once more, now I'm completely frozen like an ice statue. Slowly, very slowly, I turned around and fixing gaze at the sign. Now the bad feeling grew at least tenfold and far worse than before. As I read the sign, my mouth gaped in disbelief. 'Kyoto Station' was what I expected written on the sign. Instead, what I read was something else.

**'Namimori Station.'**

**'Welcome to Namimori.'**

…

…

"What?"

Namimori?

Where did I hear that name before?

Why it sounded awfully familiar?

…

…

And why I have this foreboding feeling that I was about encounter a nasty surprise?

Never was I got so totally busted.

* * *

 

This is the worst day ever.

Dare I can say Mom will absolutely kill me, that is, after she done scolded me, of course.

Half dragging my feet, I strolled though this town's main street.

Tired in both mental and physic.

According to a kind lady who was also a worker in station, there was no direct train to Kyoto passed through Namimori. Apparently, Namimori was a suburban town located somewhere near Sagimihara. This was strange since I rode a Shinkansen. Rode a Shinkansen, you only stop at the big cities such as Nagoya, Osaka or Kyoto. Either I rode a wrong train or someone purposely trashed me while I was out of light.

I suspected it was the latter.

In order go to Kyoto, I must ride a train to Yokohama and take Shinkansen from there. With only one problem, the train will not come for another 3 hours at most. Waiting on the outside was the only option I have in my hands. No way am I going to wait inside the station. Trust me, it was just a small station, unlike the big ones, there were nothing interesting in here. Waiting game can be so boring.

Oh well.

A sweet, cold parfait would be nice in time like this.

I heard the Japanese parfaits were amazing. Dango and daifuku were the only other sweets I ever ate during last year visit in Japan. Never eat parfait though. Maybe I can find a good café around here and have a taste on it. Just thinking it made my mouth watered already.

Taking any interesting sights ever caught my eyes, I walked further and deeper.

I was about to turn left when a loud horn honking from the road.

Jumped and alarmed, I turned just in time to see a girl stood right in the middle of road, holding a cat on her hug.

Why she ever standing on the road, I could never find out. Not when coming from the front was a truck on high speed, kept honking as if telling the girl to move. The girl must be petrified and too scared to dodge, she only stayed where she was standing. Even worse the truck wouldn't stop, it running straight to the girl's direction.

It will hit the girl for certain.

Someone have to save her.

Or else.

I grimaced at the thought. Meh, I'm gonna do something very stupid.

Bracing myself, I dropped the bag and dashed onward to the terrified girl and her cat.

I ran so fast that I managed closing the gap in seconds.

Then everything happened too fast for my head to be compromised.

Everything blurred across my sight, too fast for my head to proceed.

Pulled the girl's arm, I pushed her out of the way and jump.

From the corner of my eyes, I can make a silhouette of the truck dashing through the spot where we stood no more than a blink of eye ago.

We were literally flying on the air…before we crashed the asphalt rather unceremoniously.

More like I was the one who crashed and my back introduced with the hard asphalt.

In hard way.

**_CRASH!_ **

**_SLAM!_ **

"AUGH!"

Urk.

Ugh.

So much for doing good deeds.

* * *

 

An hour later...

"I-I'm so sorry!" The girl I saved earlier was stuttered an apology.

"Err…"

"I'm so sorry! You almost got hurt because of me!"

"But I don't. It's not your fault anyway."

It was the truck's driver fault. He wasn't supposed to run with such speed.

Wrong choice of words.

Violet colored orbs widened in horrify.

"You risked yourself t-to save me and T-Tora! Y-you could've been struck!"

"I'm unharmed. So are you and your cat." I motioned at the orange mess on her lap, trying to escape from the girl's hug yet futile.

Yes. Tora, the cat, was a Garfield's copycat.

He would be a cute cat if not for the hiss he made.

Currently, we were in police station.

After the almost hit and run, policemen came and took us to their respective station. They checked any injuries and questioned us about the incident. Once they done questioned us and found us unharmed, they kindly gave us two cups of hot chocolate. They even letting us rest on the lounge while they filled the report and calling the girl's parents.

Only the two of us sat on our own chairs, there was no one around.

Now everything was fine, I took a closer look on the girl with the cat.

The girl was one or two years older than me and quite cute. She was taller than me with a slim building, violet eyes, long silky purple hair, wore white dress beneath knees, last but not least her pony covered almost one side of the girl's face. A type of girl Jaka would've asked for a date not matter what.

That aside…

I don't want to admit this but my gut feeling told me something was definitely wrong. For one, the girl doesn't look foreign to me. This was our first meeting but that face…I've seen her before. I couldn't place where I did see her but I did feel like I had met her. The prospect of being nescient has set me agitated. I don't like it at all because the uneasiness returned again.

"It was m-my fault…" The girl's gaze was casted down. "I chased Tora and n-not aware the truck c-came. I was t-to b-blame."

Eyebrows furrowed in small frown.

This needed to be stop.

She can't keep continue to blame herself, it pained me even by seeing it.

"Listen. Don't keep blame yourself. If anything, the drive's at the fault. No buts." I emphasized when the girl was about to retort.

A red dust colored her pale cheeks.

She ducked her head, avoiding my stare.

"…Sorry…" She mumbled weakly.

"Oh come on. I told you it's not your fault." I reminded her, exasperated. "Say, why don't we introduce?"

The purple haired girl shot a hesitate glance. "Introduce?" She asked after a pause.

I gave her an affirmative nod. "Yep. I just realized I haven't got your name yet."

"Uhm…"

She looked…discomfort at the idea. She was shyer than I've thought.

Maybe I was too straightforward at her.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to." I said hurriedly.

"No!" The girl shouted before she realized what she had done. The blush came back with vengeance. "I-I mean no, it's okay. I…I-m just not used to this."

"Oh."

I could only nodded in acknowledgement.

That, I understand.

I wasn't the most sociable person either.

"Pardon me, but are you…a foreigner?" The girl was examining me, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"…! Yes. I was about to visit my brother in Kyoto."

Her curious was peaked a little. "Your Japanese is good. Where are you come from?"

"Indonesia. I learned Japanese from my brother. He's a college student."

The girl's beamed slightly. Clearly, it was a good sign.

She kept blamed herself until few moments ago.

"Really? That's amazing."

Laughing awkwardly, I took of my hat and squishing it. "I don't think it's praiseworthy."

"It is." She told me this with sincere. "I only knew Indonesia from television. Is it near Bali?"

**_JLEBH!_ **

Ouch, that hurt.

"…Actually, Bali is a part from Indonesia."

A silence.

"…Really?"

"Yes."

It cannot be helped. People knew Bali before they knew Indonesia, the country that has the famed island among many others. Lots foreigners have similar reactions too.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked.

"It's fine! No harm done, uhm…"

Great. I just realized I still have no idea about her name.

Thankfully, the violet eyed girl noticed this.

Smiling shyly, she gave me her full name.

The second she gave her name was the very moment the bombshell is dropped.

"Rakushi Nagi. Ah…but, you can call me Nagi."

Oh, so her name was Nagi.

Just like...

...

...

Huh?

For a moment, my head was empty.

It was then the revelation came into me, into inside my previously hollow head.

Suddenly, suddenly everything fell into their places.

Suddenly, everything connected at instant.

Oh.

Oh.

**_Oh._ **

So that was why I had that creepy intuition when I saw the sign. So that was why I got this feeling I'm about to have a nasty surprise. So that was why Namimori sounded so familiar. It all made sense now. Contradicted my true emotion, my lips formed a big grin.

"It's a good name!"

Her smile was stretching a little wider.

"Thank you."

Laugh soon escaped my lips because otherwise I'd weep for my situation.

Couldn't just break down when this girl was in front of me.

Couldn't cry when this girl had suffered more so than me.

I just couldn't bring it.

How could I didn't notice this and didn't make the connection sooner?

I couldn't believe I was such ignorant fool.

Banyu showed me one of his favorite manga. We read them together a lot.

Namimori.

Truck.

Accident.

Nagi.

Chrome Dokuro.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn.

**Flame.**

**Mafia.**

Oh God.

This is the worst day ever in my life.

I'm in KHR's world.

Otherwise also known as…

.

.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

God, please save me.

* * *

 

Please R & R.

 


	2. 02: UNLUCKY ENCOUNTER

Author's note: Oh. Wow. I don’t think this story will be quite likeable. Really, I’ve prepared for lack of reviews but this…wow. Thank you so much, guys. This means lots to me. I’m just started a magister project a little more than two weeks ago so maybe I can’t write fanfic as much as I want like before. Worry not, I’ll continue AVALON and this story, and if I’m lucky, BEYOND UNLIMITED SKY AND HORIZON as well. BEYOND and AVALON are the stories I liked to write so far, I loved to continue them. Until then, I must give most of my focus first on my studies. Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: Amano-sensei owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I’m owned the OC only.

Summary: Until this morning I was still in the train to visit my brother. Until this morning everything was normal. So please tell me what I'm doing in a fictional city filled with crazy mafia and their Flames!? Seriously, from all places I'm stuck in KHR world?! God, please save me! SI-OC. Renamed from 'Aji Rogo Sukmo'.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SOPORIFIC**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND STORY: UNLUCKY ENCOUNTER**

* * *

“I-I don’t think I can impose you more than this…” A nervous gaze came from the shy girl who I just saved no more than an hour ago. How could I not furrow my eyebrows at this?

“It’s okay. I wanted to do this.”

As expected, Nagi wasn’t too convinced. “Are…are you being fine with this?”

“I did tell you I will accompany you walk back to your home. No way will I let you walk alone.”

The violet eyed girl ducked her head out of shame.

She didn’t want to meet my gaze. Kind of worrying if you asked me.

“…It’s something I get used to. You mustn’t have to.”

See what I mean? No offense, I do appreciate her genuine attention. But this…

This won’t do.

Back at the police office, the cops have tried to call Nagi’s mother to no avail. Only mailbox answered them in return. At first they had intended to take her back by sending one of them with her but I’m offered to accompany her instead. Besides, I have yet to figure out in which part of Namimori I am now. Or why I am here at the first place. I have to find out more what the heck is going on. So this is why I walked with Nagi side by side at the pedestrian.

If there’s one thing I can never stand, it is to witness parents who never care for their own child. Stern my Dad might be but he truly despised those who never value their children. He always said to me such type like I have mentioned is the worst kind of parent. If they never care about their own children wellbeing, why should they have children at one point if in the end, they cannot and will not raise their children? He hated it with passion because every time he heard news about a mother abandoned her baby or a father killed his own child, he always remembered me and my brothers. I find myself I couldn’t disagree his way of thinking.

Should I follow my ego and anger, I would have punched the sorry excuse of mother with my own hands. Sadly, while it is an appealing idea, one must face harsh truth it will not solve anything in this case. It will not help Nagi at the slightest. Admittedly, I am but only a 14 years old girl in the end. Helped this girl from her would be doom was already amazing so I have to forfeit my anger. It sucked indeed.

“Tata, what about your train then?”

Oh right. I introduced myself as Tata Yanida.

Please do take a note that it’s not my real name.

I do have full name…but…ah.

It sounds embarrassing, okay.

The name…it’s way too poetical to my own taste and shame.

Gotta blame my Grandma for this one.

Moving aside, Tata is indeed my nickname so it will do for now.

“There’s two hours left. I can make it in time.” Outside, I waved my hand dismissingly, seemingly not bothered. Inside, I literally wept like a crocodile. Cursing at my own fate for being stranded in this world for who know for long. There’s no way I can ride a train to where Banyu was if I wasn’t even in my own world anymore. If it wasn’t for Nagi being in present, I will cry like a crazy man.

“Is your home is nearby by a chance?” A change of subject is necessary. Otherwise, Nagi will continue to worry over little matters.

“It’s not quite far. I lived in that area.” Nagi pointed at a direction.

I gazed up at the direction where Nagi just pointed at.

When my eyes fixed on certain area, I gaped.

Heck, I do aware Nagi is a daughter from a celebrity. Yet the area she just pointed? It filled with modern buildings and expensive looking, tall apartments. Mom happened to have this magazine of Japanese apartment and I know how unbelievably expensive they are compared to Indonesia’s. And my home is nothing more from a one floor house with decent sized garden that age is older than Banyu by 3 years. Banyu will turn 20 this month. People often said my home is far comfier than any modern apartment and I too, agreed with them. But this is Japanese celebrities’ apartment!! Can anyone blame me if I was green in envy?

“Oh…” I shuffled awkwardly. “It’s awesome?”

Mentally slapped my head was the first thing crossed in my mind.

Really?

Tata, it is such a lame offer you have in there.

I stole a quick glance.

Nagi was equally awkward. I groaned, regretted my mistake. Great, now look at what you have done.

Ouh…What I must do?

“Uh, Nagi. Do you happen to know a cake shop around here?”

Not being awkward anymore, Nagi blinked once. Twice. That’s when she voiced out her mind.

“…Eh?”

“You see, I want to try some _daifuku_ but I don’t know where I can get one in this town.”

“ _Daifuku_?” Nagi parroted.

My eyes immediately lit up as I nodded eagerly. Too eager even.

“Uhm…” The white dressed girl adjusted her grip on Tora’s cage.

Yup, a cop happened to possess a pet cage. The kind cop gave it to the violet haired girl so the orange monster can’t run again. It didn’t try to escape until now, long gave up because the cage is sturdy and strong to hold him.

“I think…There’s a traditional cake shop 3 blocks from here. It sells various sweets but _daifuku_ is the most famous from them.” Her hand played the hem from her skirt. “I…I can lead you if you want to…”

Call me an idiot but when it comes to sweets, even being in another world doesn’t stop me from try as much Japanese sweets as I can.

Nothing can stop me from testing _daifuku_ that Banyu proclaimed as the greatest sweets in Japan after dango.

“Really!?” A delightful squeal escaped from my mouth by the time Nagi nodded her head with a small every shy yet delight smile. If anything, the ecstatic is growing more. “Wow! Nagi, Oh God, Nagi. Thank you―”

**_BAAAM!_ **

Before I can express my gratitude further, something hit me from behind.

Whatever it was, the crash sent me straight to the concrete, with my face has a harsh encounter with a white stone of pedestrian path.

**_DUAK!_ **

“GYAAA!!!”

Let me tell you something.

No, make it two.

One, fate apparently hasn’t done with me.

Two, my forehead is pounding painfully.

Feels like being smashed by Jaka’s motorcycle’s helmet.

Or Banyu’s soccer ball.

“Tata―!?”

I can hear how Nagi put Tora’s cage in hurry but somewhat careful manner. Frantic, light steps soon came and stopped nearby. Her pair of small hands grabbed my arm and she carefully pulled me from the ground. Groaned, I’m hissing as I nursing my forehead, ever throbbing in full force. I prayed that God may bless her because she’s a good girl.

“Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.”

Nagi let out a small gasp. “You’re bruised!”

Aha.

No wonder it feels like touching an egg wrapped in skin.

“I’ve figured it out…” Hissing once more, I glanced at my back.

A bit curious with what kind of person has collided to me. Annoyed I am but otherwise I’m curious as well. Something wasn’t quite right. Whoever he or she is, they are smaller compare to me. To my surprise and astonishment, the culprit was actually a boy no older than 8 years old, slightly dazed in pain on the ground. What even shocked me more was the familiar pattern of scarf wrapped around his neck and how foreign looking the boy was with his caramel colored hair and eyes.

And I only know one boy from KHR with same appearance and age.

The only missing feature from him was the huge book he usually carries around.

“…Oh my God.”

Fūta de la Stella.

I can’t believe this.

I…

I do have the worst luck in this day, don’t I?

The boy’s grunt snapped me back from my thought. It reminded me that he too, may get hurt from the crash. Giving my thanks to Nagi, I instantly scrambled on my feet and lifted the boy by his shoulders, letting him stand on his feet.

“Are you okay?” I did a quick check on Fūta. So far, I found no injury which is a good thing.

Still a bit dazed, he nodded his head.

“I’m…okay.”

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. “Are you?”

He is shaking like a leaf and if I’m not mistake it, the tremor buried underneath the seemingly normal tone wasn’t helping either.

Despite being not the smartest, I can tell he’s far from alright. At least emotionally. But what?

Nagi even senses it as well. She must’ve realized the boy wasn’t fine. “You’re trembling. Did you sick?” She asked, Tora’s cage already with her too.

Fūta grew even more apprehensive. One or twice, he stole a quick glance to his back.

“Uhm…” I didn’t miss how he clenched his scarf so tight as if it was his lifeline. Also didn’t miss how he wearing this desperate expression to get out from here as soon as possible.

At this, the gears inside my head kicked out.

Hang on.

I met Nagi. She was about to hit by truck but I saved her so she doesn’t lost her organs. Then I met Fūta. He’s scared to death and looked more than ready to bolt any given second. As if he’s running from something scary. Something…evil. A possible scene entered my mind. Shudder invaded me at this thought. The cold descended and entering my bones although it’s quite hot. Cold sweats began to rolling from forehead and so carefully, I gulped in nervous. This can’t be possible. There is no way.

This is the worst possible possibility I ever had in my hands.

Are you telling me…

That I’ve stuck in this world…while it is in _that part_ of story!?

Against the better judgment, I gazed onward at the crowd behind the trembling boy.

When I found what I was looking for, I could swore my heart almost stop beating.

There, among the mass of people, were two teenagers slightly older than me. Both of them are males and they standing side by side. One has wild blond hair and equally wild if not feral looking face added with scar across his nose. The other one has a beanie and glasses with dark blue hair styled in bob. Both are donning eerily familiar dark green uniform.

And they are looking at this way.

.

**_BADUMP!!_ **

.

Out of reflect, I averted my gaze away from the crowd.

I can feel my heart hammering against my chest.

Not good. This is not so good.   

I don’t want to believe it. But what the heck?

We’re in Kokuyo Arc―?!

For real!? That’s it. I’m screwed.

Then another horrifying thought crossed.

Nagi.

What about Nagi?

She’s supposed to enter as Mukuro’s vessel right at the Rings Battle. He created organs for her and in turn she will become his vessel and one of Tsuna’s dual Mist Guardians. Due to my interference’s, she’s very much alive and fine and breathing. This kind girl has nothing to do with the Mafia at the moment! She’s not going to involve in short time!!

How am I supposed to do in this kind of situation!?

Scratch that!

How am I supposed to act when not only Fūta is in danger, I get to save her from getting drag inside it?!

I have no superpower whatsoever!

Think, think, think!

There must be something I can do.

But what!?

“I-I’m sorry, Miss. I have to go.” Fūta was about to walk when he suddenly winced and was about to fall.

Increasingly became alarmed, I moved to catch the younger boy in time.

“Oow! Careful!” I looked at the boy. “Can you stand?”

He nodded too quickly.

“Yes.” He was straightening himself. It lasted so brief before he lost his balance. And the way he grimaced and biting his lower lips is concerning. It was then I sneaked a suspicion. Wait. Could it be? Putting Fūta down, I did a check on his left ankle. Once I touched his ankle and pressed it in certain areas carefully, Fūta seemed like resisting the jolt of pain. I send him a deep frown.

“Ok. This is not good. You’ve sprained your ankle.”

Horror dawned on Fūta.

Nagi furrowed her eyebrows, not quite noticing the horrified look Fūta gave. “He’s hurt?”

“I think so. He can’t stand correctly. Maybe he sprinkled himself when he collided with me.”

“Maybe we should treat him in hospital?” Ever trying to help, Nagi gave her suggestion.

Truthfully, I wouldn’t mind.

A nice idea it could be if we are in normal situation.

With two Vindicare’s escapes watching every our move, it’d same as digging our own grave. They can’t indeed enter the hospital with their delinquent appearances. But they can report to Mukuro and he will find a way to possess someone like nurse or doctor and entering hospital without problem. He can kidnapped Fūta right under the hospital’s watch and screwed both me and Nagi. Or they can send other Kokuyo gang’s members like M.M or Bird or that skeletal like twins. Or maybe they can just storm off without any care and grabbed Fūta. The End.

Ugh.

The only good thing is they haven’t attack us.

Yet.

Due to Omerta, they can’t attack us in the sight of so many people.

Even so, it was just a matter of time before they do.

Ugh. Ugh.

Can’t I wish for…I don’t know, Imagine Breaker like Touma or UBW like Shirō? Or Shinigami power like Ichigo?

For the first time ever, I feel so…hopeless and weak. It frustrated me a lot.

Can’t we have a way to keep Nagi and Fūta safe while avoiding Ken and Chikusa?

There has got to be a way.

Sadly, while too entranced deep in inner turmoil, I barely noticed how the door from some kind of old shop opened, signaled by the chiming bell. Someone came out from inside and approaching us from behind. I was too distracted to notice but it was later I vaguely aware the light sounds of _zori_ stopped right behind me. At the moment, I was too busied to think to catch how Nagi shifted and she’s staring forward in no small amount of curious at my back. In short, I didn’t notice him until he, apparently decided to make himself known. It was when his shadow looming over me and Fūta, I soon aware of his presence.

“Oh my.” While calm, the male’s voice actually latched with interest and somewhat concern. “I thought I heard a loud sound and someone screamed. Looks like I wasn’t wrong.”

Slowly, I spun my head around, feeling extremely uneasy out of sudden.

He was a man around his twenties or thirties.

Wearing a green _kimono_ that its _sode_ tied to back with red patterned cloth, completed with black legging and _zori_.

His slightly long hair was stark white, almost lining in silver.

My own shade of reddish chocolate orbs met his.

A pair of rich, coffee colored orbs framed by round glasses.

A smile not quite reached his eyes is intact by his lips.

When finally I can get a look from this man, almost all of my strength left me in short time.

My mouth opened though not so wide from shock. Half of my mind wanted to scream and yet my voice wouldn’t come out. Another half was desperately try to run from this man, anywhere but near him. If before my heart almost stopped, now it’s threatened to explode from panic and hysteria. If before I will undoubtedly screwed by Mukuro and his gang, I will die now. I recognized this person. I know this…human like. I’m very recognized that smile and face.

I knew him.

For there are some titles or aliases he possesses.

Tri-ni-sette’s Administrator.

The Man with Iron Hat.

Checker Face.

.

.

WHAT THE HECK IS KAWAHIRA DOING IN HERE―!?

All I heard just a sound of door and chiming bell from behind and…

Now that I saw his store and taking a closer scrutiny, I can catch some antique artifacts displayed on the window.

With ‘Etoille Antique Shop’ written on the glass.

The urgency for berating oneself spiked as the realization cam down. Why I didn’t realized it much sooner!? The store we passed earlier was an antique shop! Some fanfics I read in the past do mentioned this antique shop which Kawahira owned. It’s a small shop compared to others around and unlike the rest of them, this particular shop doesn’t catch too much attention.

Bugger!!

Which divine being I have angered to receive this punishment? Why must I encounter him now―?! I will not prepare to see him, not even millennia years! How big the chance I can against a being far stronger than me!? That’s it! I am so dead and this is my end!

“What are you doing?” In polite tone, Kawahira asked to us, glanced at Nagi before settling at me.

“Ah…uh…uhm…”

Oh come on. Not now.

Why can’t my brain come out with anything when I need it?!

Can’t I just get a little help in here?!

Nagi-God, please bless her heart once again- answered his inquiry in my behalf.

“Tata got hit by the boy. She’s fine but, ah, the boy has hurt his ankle.” She gave him a short explanation.

“Oh?” Lifting an eyebrow, Kawahira dipped his head slightly. Is this just me or his interest grows a little too intent? “That doesn’t sound good. You should bring him to the nearest hospital.”

Uh…easier said than done.

If truth to be told, I don’t think I have a stomach to tell this to this…whatever he is.

Maybe I should stay silent?

“We’d like too but the nearest hospital will quite far by foot. I have aid kit on my bag but I need a place where I can focus on bandage his leg. Will you mind if we lend your place for a while, Sir?”

Why my mouth betrayed my own mind when I thought otherwise?!

I can’t believe I just answered the most manipulative and dangerous character in KHR!!

Where is the hole so I can hide myself and never show up again!?

What made it worse was I gained intensified, not to mention unwanted attention from Kawahira. He doesn’t say a word but his unreadable, coffee orbs never leaving me. I bit my lips in agitation but stubbornly gazing back at him with all the honesty I can offer. Nagi and Fūta are gazing back and forth between us. It kind of agonizing and creepy to be stared by a being that age is far older than human civilization. It feels like centuries while in reality, only 5 or 6 seconds passed more or less. Thankfully, the odd silence is broke by the time Kawahira broke a small smile and gave his permission.

“I don’t mind. May I ask why, though?”

“Uh…” Should I say about two escapes from Vindicare followed the little boy? I stole a quick glance to behind Kawahira. I can’t see both Ken and Chikusa anymore. It doesn’t mean they are gone yet. I know they are watching from somewhere else. Somewhere around here, they can’t and will not let go Fūta when there is no one to help the little boy. Will he believe if I tell him?

However this is where I was wrong.

This is where I underestimated the man behind the Checker Face.

I brave enough to gaze passed the man because I didn’t think he would notice. He did and he wasn’t the Tri-ni-sette’s Administrator for nothing. I suspected the white haired man must have not missed where I looking because he too, shifted his body a bit so he can catch a glimpse from his back. Wherever Ken and Chikusa are, Kawahira must have seen them because his gaze darkened, so was his smile. It faded, instead a frown was taking its place.

“Ah.” Understanding dawned at him, his tone is flat, nearly emotionless even. Shiver ran down thorough my body when the light hit his glasses, making him more ominous. “Now this is troublesome.”

The bespectacled being then walked back to his store and much to my incredulous, he opened the door for us.

My mouth gaped slightly.

He…

He let us, the strangers, come inside his shop?

“Come in. We should treat his wound before it gets worse.”

Kawahira’s small yet mysterious smile was back.

That’s when the foreboding sensation rubbed me.

I can sense Nagi’s concerned eyes fixed on me.

And I too, can sense Fūta’s lingering innocent stare from my back.

Damn it.

I…

I have made a right decision, right?

…Right?

* * *

Some feedbacks and suggestions will be very welcome! See you soon!


	3. 03: COUNTDOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is Yolea Irk’s. It’s good to see you again. It’s been a while, thank you for your patience. Vacation has just started and while I want to say lots of things, unfortunately my big brother admitted to hospital and while this vacation last until Februari, I can’t write AVALON for a while. Therefore, I’ll post another chapter from Sad Love Story. Regarding beta-reader, there are reviewers who told me to get one. Well, I have one already but maybe with these amount of stories perhaps it will be better if I seek one more. Glad to see how positive all the reviews I had from you guys and I thanked you for that. So here is another chapter for SOPOROFIC. By the way, I suggested you to beware at this ending’s chapter because this troll idea hit me out of sudden and percing persistently inside my head. So I thought, ‘Oh yes. Why not? Muahahahaha!’. Hope you enjoy this.  
> Disclaimer: Amano-sensei owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I’m owned the OC only.  
> Summary: Until this morning I was still in the train to visit my brother. Until this morning everything was normal. So please tell me what I'm doing in a fictional city filled with crazy mafia and their Flames!? Seriously, from all places I'm stuck in KHR world?! God, please save me! SI-OC. Renamed from 'Aji Rogo Sukmo'.

* * *

.

.

SOPORIFIC

.

.

THIRD STORY: COUNTDOWN

* * *

“Finished.” Convinced the bandage will not loose, I pushed myself up from floor. “Does it still hurt?”

“Nu-uh.” Flexed his foot, the chestnut haired boy sat in the chair is shaking his head. “Tata nee-san is good with the bandage! So it doesn’t hurt anymore. Thank you Tata nee-san. Thank you Nagi-neesan.”

“A...Ahehehe.” Oh my. Isn’ it embarrassing to hear it?

We are inside the antique shop Kawahira owned, in dining room for precisely. And I just finished treated Fūta’s swollen ankle. Disinfectant and ice compress do a wonderful, splendid job with Fūta’s ankle. Kawahira also give his assistance as to where I have to wrap. Apparently, wrapping bandage has its own technique. Such precious knowledge I must admit. A mental note to search any first aid kit guide book is already marked.

“If I didn’t know better, I will mistake you as a physician.” Nagi voiced out her agreement from her own seat.  Caged Tora was on the chair beside her. Her purple eyes holding no small amount of amazement and...

I did a double take.

Please let me wrong. It was brief and almost unnoticed...

But is that worship I noticed just now?!

“Mr. Shopkeeper assisted me, there’s hardly any help I can contribute.” The retort slipped rather easily from my lips as the heat gathered in my cheeks.

The praises a bit too much! My actual treatment skill is far inferior compared with Dad or Mom. So-so perhaps the good word describe it. Aside from flu or cough, I almost have no experience. Bandaged Fūta’s ankle is actually my first time and isn’t it sounded sad not to mention pathetic? How am I supposed to survive in this nuts world if I can’t do basic healings?

“Nonsense. You did a good job with the treatment. Maybe you should take a job as a nurse.”

“Huegh!?”

Barely dodged from hitting a table, the very first thing I do is sending him a glare, albeit half-heartedly.

Coming from behind me, Kawahira briefly sent me his trademark smile. Gently he placing a tray with four cups of tea on the very same table I nearly hit. From its smell, it allowed me to recognize the scent of mint and chrysanthemum tea, which quite odd for me. So far as I’m aware most people in Japan use green tea. Mint and chrysanthemum tea are famous for medicine. While there are some who served them, usually it’s either all mint or chrysanthemum teas, never both. Another oddity since the number of the tea he served is too much. Does he expect guests of some short? Or has he already predicted our arrival? Either guess is possible because he gave mint teas for Nagi and me while he gave Fūta the chrysanthemum one. It has a hidden message, it has got to be.  What kind of hidden message, that’s what I’m going to find out.

He still has this complicated smile that remained intact and unaffected no matter how hard I try to figure it out. You know what? I started to have this suspicion he actually enjoyed me suffered. Go figures.  By the way does he just praise me...? Examining the bandaged ankle, Kawahira’s bespectacled eyes narrowed slightly in thoughtful manner. He hummed and kneeled, examined the boy’s ankle.

 “It’s a good thing you didn’t sprain your ankle further. Judged from the sprain, I’d assumed you’ll be fine in 3 days.”

It had me freeze on my spot.

Nagi’s reaction wasn’t any far from mine either.

And Fūta’s eyes now as wide as the saucer.

“...3 days?”

Taking the aid kit box lay on floor and put it to my hands, the white haired man explained further. “While it actually wasn’t as bad as it appears, he still must not move around too much and rest. I doubt he’ll recover in just a day. With a sprain like this, the healing process will take 3 days at most.”

It’s now quite visible but even a slow head like can detect agitation and nervousness on his gestures.

Now I feel very bad for the boy. He’s no more than 8 years old but mafia targeted him in the dark. The mafia never actually let him go from their grasp. Now he is in condition where he cannot walk properly, let alone run for his life no matter how temporary it is. A surge of rage is rushing through my spine. Stupid mafia and stupid Mukuro.

“But I want to go home.” Plain stupid if you don’t hear the slight tremor in Fūta’s voice.

Everybody must’ve sensed it too. I know it.

Nagi then glanced at me with puppy eyes. “Tata, do you think we can take him home?” Her tone was meek yet filled with pure hope I dare not to crush for a moment. As much I want to say yes, reality must come first. Even when it harshly smashed you, throttling your head like Thor’s hammer from Thor movie.

“I...” Breathed out a heavy sigh, I walked around the table and put back the box inside my bag. “I’m not sure...it is a good idea.”

“Why?” The frown marred on Nagi’s forehead went deeper at my silence. “Tata?”

Oh how I wish I can bash my head to the nearest wall and move on.

This is frustrating.

How the heck those Self-Insert and OC characters got through this kind of wreck? Mergh, how I wished I read those more, maybe they can give me two or three tips on how to survive KHR’s world. Damn, gotta give them a salute for not only they were succeeded; they also gained trust from protagonists and his or her friends as well. Me? I’m nothing but an outsider. An alien. An unknown. With me already in this depth, paranoid is quite an understanding. Who can’t be? I mean, I did save Nagi from the truck. It should’ve landed her in hospital with damaged internal organs. It was Mukuro who saved her, created organs from his illusion and made her his substitution No way I don’t feel scared after what I did, in which why I’m very much hesitate.

What else change if I’m meddling further? Perhaps I only made the whole plot twisted into something I cannot recognize anymore. Who knows. It’s a butterfly effect. Everything I do can cause greater impact.

...

...

Wait. What about Byakuran? Isn’t he has a power allowed him to accessed the memory of other him in parallel worlds? Or dimension related at least. He will aware sooner or later when something wasn’t in the right place. Will he find out about me?

...

...

Gulp. I don’t think I want to know.

Now, back at Fūta and Nagi. What sort of explanation I can give again?

“Tata? May I have a moment?”

Huh!?

Since when Kawahira standing in front of me?!  I didn’t see him coming this way! Was I actually not aware of his presence and being distracted? But I should’ve noticed the footsteps! Otherwise I wouldn’t jump and nearly tripped myself from the chair.

Ignoring the fact he nearly got me a heart attack, he then sitting on one of the antique chairs. “May I ask you a question?”

“Huh?” He wants to ask a question?

After contemplating the thought, Kawahira received a hesitant nod.

Then he dropped the bomb.

It is a rather frontal and merciless bomb.

“Have you by any chance notice some unordinary individuals? Perhaps two boys with blond hair and glassed ones?”

Mind went blank almost immediately, I found my gaze at Kawahira’s always knowing ones.

Then all of my conscious back with force.

This time it mixed with alarm and edginess.

“How did you...!?” Stopped, I shut my mouth before I revealed further.

But alas the damage has been done.

If few moments ago Fūta has been nervous, now the boy was considerably paler than before, all color draining from his face. Nobody can blame his fear for Kokuyo gang. Understandable enough, should I was in his position, I’d freak out too. Get kidnapped and used as a puppet trashed anytime is the last thing everyone ever experience.

Nagi gasped from the newly revealed yet unsavory information, clearly wasn’t expecting this.

And Kawahira? All he does was crossed his arms in graceful movement I doubt human do possessed.

Let’s don’t forget with that smile of him.

Irrational anger burst through and it was difficult to hold back the surge. Which exactly not a good thing. Over and over, I kept repeating the chant inside my head, a bit desperate and hopeless. Tata, oh Tata. Control yourself. Don’t let yourself overdrive by anger or whatsoever. We’re in dire situation, so I could not careless in regard of his true nature and with him being the ‘God’ of Mafia. Otherwise, I swear I will punch him on the face once I solve this problem.

“And you are aware because...?” He prompted.

He’s never going to let me go before I do affirm his suspicion, isn’t he?

Now I can see why almost everybody in KHR manga dislikes him.

Or at least now I know what the Arcobaleno feel about this man.

“I gazed at outside few times. I thought it was a false alarm.”

A spark of interest flared in his bespectacled eyes.

His smile widened slightly. “You have a good judge and a good intuition to back up your suspicion.”

“Don’t you mean I have a gross luck?” I threw a biting response.

Why did he smile like that?

Does he just find my situation as an amusement?

A very, very light snort escaped from his nose.

“It’s merely a compliment.” The white haired man said.

A distrustful gaze was my very reflecting response.

A Kawahira, the not so sane ‘god’ and ‘devil’ gave me not only once but two praises at the same day? Oh come on. As much as it’s flattered me, I will not eat wholly this excuse. Just admit it. You’re secretly enjoyed this, it’s not hard to catch the glint in your eyes.

“It doesn’t make me better.” I added, letting my dislike bleed in my tone.

“At least I’m trying to make you a little easier. It works.”

Hello, does it look work to you?

Guess it is useless talking sarcasm with this old being. At least for me.

Must give another salute for all OC and Self-Insert in KHR fanfiction. How the heck they can avoid him for so long and even worked with him? Ah the mystery and wonder of fanfiction. Perhaps all logical things are thrown out from window. Which reminds me...can I have some of their luck transferred at me?

...

...

I guess no.

Haaaaah...

Why me who draw the shortest stick, though?

Nagi peeked at the shop’s window and furrowed her eyebrow as if trying to catch Fūta’s stalkers. Not gonna happen because of course they were the expert of stealth and assassination. Hiding their presence will one of skills they accelerated. They avoided Vindice for some time now and that alone speaks how cunning they are. Speaking about cunning, better warn Nagi to not looking outside the window, less it will alarm both Ken and Chikusa.

“And no, Nagi. Don’t look outside. Trust me, just don’t. The moment I saw them, I know they do not have good intention.”

“Why did you tell me just now?” She does upset, already broke away from gazing at the window. “We can just call the police.”

“Not sure if they’re indeed following Fūta. Now we know.”

Besides, I’m not sure if police can handle them.

 Again, stupid mafia and stupid Mukuro.

Still, we can’t underestimate them. They can attack this shop anytime any time and by the order of Mukuro.

Until when we still safe in this place before Ken and Chikusa decide they have enough?

To attempt to take Fūta away by force when we can do...nothing?

.

.

**“They will not able enter this shop.”**

.

.

Struck by sheer of disbelieve for what my ears do hear, there is no mistake it’s Kawahira who just spoke.

There is no hesitation. There are only compositeness, almost impassive yet bore undeniable truth and confidence.

For once the bespectacled man wasn’t smiling. His lips pulled into a flat line instead.

And his eyes...

Oh God, his eyes are scary. The way they gleaming in such unnatural way.

The way he carried himself.

The way he displayed a bit of his aura...

Coffee colored eyes now holding a tiny _flame_ of indigo. Silent proof that Kawahira is the Mist Flame user, the very same flame Mukuro wields. It was then reality forced me to accept this very fact I almost forget. I stared an ancient and powerful being wore human skin whose can crush me to dust simply by a mere touch rather than mysterious, humble shopkeeper.

Mukuro and Kokuyo gang alone cannot take him down in their current level.

“They cannot enter this place even if they use force. Even if they wanted. So long you remained inside, you are safe. I can assure you.”

Out of reflect, a hesitant inquiry escaped from my mouth. “And that’s because?”

The smile suddenly stretching across his face was not reassuring.

I have this foreboding feeling he will do something that the Kokuyo gang will regret their action.

Despite being incredibly furious at Mukuro and his underlings, I pity them for the unavoidable fate they about to receive should they crossed with Kawahira.

A persona non grata Kawahira might be, nevertheless he does possess good traits.

I guess I can tolerate him knowing the bespectacled man will never let mafia hurt a powerless child.

* * *

So turns out Kawahira had a solution, or so he said. He told us he has some sort of secret passage that lead to the other side of this town. It seems the exit was near the small shrine in the hill not far from where Fūta lived. From there it will only take around 5 minutes to walk. Which it made me baffles to no end. The heck how he can have not only one but few secret passages all across Namimori? How he dug all those passages? How come Hibari not suspicious at the slightest? I mean, he’s the self proclaimed protector of Namimori. Wouldn’t he figure out something like this in his daily patrols? I do aware Kawahira is that good at concealing and hiding things from people but this is ridiculous.

This world is really out of its mind, it’s really something.

I wonder how its inhabitants can cop this. At least I didn’t end up in Shingeki no Kyojin or Berserk.

I don’t think I can stay sane if I did.

As much as bad this world is with Mafia and its defying logic flames, some of my sanity and humanity will remain intact.

Back to our main discuss about saving Fūta.

Like I said before, the coffee colored eyed man does have several secret passages. One of them is hidden in...refrigerator. Yup, you heard me. Inside refrigerator, it was a multiple refrigerator and the passage is on below one. You pull the cabinet out from the refrigerator, all of that particular part. And voila, a secret passage went under is visible. Shocking, isn’t it?

Anyway, Nagi, Fūta, and I will go. Why?

Because Fūta can’t walk, someone has to carry him. That someone is not Kawahira, the shopkeeper explained it will be safer in this way rather than he take Fūta by himself. One of Kokuyo gang’s members, maybe Ken or Chikusa can ambush me and Nagi while the other one strike Fūta. Sure Kawahira can take care the assailant but for two defenseless girls, it’s an entirely different matter. It’s still worried me.

They were not mafia for nothing.

They will realize something isn’t quite right if we don’t come out for long.

This is where Kawahira assured us to leave the distraction to him.

“I have my way.” The shopkeeper put his forefinger in silent gesture.

“Just focus on getting out safely. I’ll handle the rest.”

“How will you do it? Will you be fine?” Exactly what I’m thinking, Nagi.

Kawahira’s smile turned more genuine.

It made me alsmot stop breathing.

Seeing him like this, I couldn’t help but think how human that smile is. His smile is surprisingly gentle...yet I get this vibe of sad and loneliness at the same time somehow, it’s so baffling. A hand placed on top my head did cut my thought and patted gently. Kawahira silently chuckled at my gape. Not long after and Nagi also got the same gesture causing her face flushed in bright red.

“I apologize but for now, that will remain as secret.” He said, ended all the conversation.

I don’t know what went inside his head.

Knowing Kawahira, he may be using his Mist Flame to create a doppelganger of us.

After gave us which direction we must follow, he ushered us to the passage. We thanked him for helping us before parting of course.  What sort of ungrateful kids we are if we don’t thank our savior?

Thus we entered the passage with my flashlight as our light source. Dad told me to bring one, you never know when you’ll need one. His advice works most of the time and this is not an exception. Since I had my hands full because pigging back Fūta, Nagi was carrying my bag and holding the flashlight for us. She insisted to carry it because if I kept my bag with me, I cannot run fast enough since not only I have to carry Fūta, my bag will slow my movement. Aside from my discomfort for letting her carrying my own luggage, she was right.

“I wonder if Kawahira-san alright.” The kind purple eyed girl glanced back at the road we’ve passed. One hand was holding flashlight while the other holding Tora’s cage. The cat has strangely been silent ever since we entered this tunnel. It’s the good thing I suppose because I doubt I will be able to stay calm if the cat kept yowled and mewed.

Oh yes. We’re introduced to each other previously before we treated Fūta’s ankle.

Now we know each other’s name respectively.

“Judging from the glint in his eyes, I guess he will.” Honestly, I don’t think Ken and Chikusa will survive from the very same man who trapped Arcobaleno in their current form.

“Tata nee-san?” Fūta tugs my upper sleeve. “Aren’t you feeling afraid?”

“Of what?”

“Of them. Shopkeeper-san is a bit odd too. How do I put this? He’s older than his look and hiding more than he lets on. He’s...stronger than I thought.”

I recalled this boy can only fortune telling when there’s no rain and always with the oversized book.

He doesn’t bring his book so it’s concluded he can’t tell Kawahira’s rank and nature.

A good thing Fūta left his book, otherwise the chestnut haired boy will terrify when he find out.

“Fūta, I _do_ afraid.” I retorted. “It’s more like I have urgent matter to take care rather than going whimper and whiny.”

“Oh...”

“As for Kawahira...I must admit he is odd. Even though so, he’s always helping us.”

“So...he’s quirky of sort?” Fūta half concluded.

“I-I think it’s only the eccentric. Kawahira-san is quite nice actually. He let us came to his shop and served us the tea.” Nagi let her thought known. “Right?”

“U-huh.” I nodded absentmindedly.

As we arrived at the stairs climbing up, we can spot a bright light shone from the exit.

“Hey. We have arrived! That’s the exit.” I told both my companions.

They looked up at my notice and fixed their gazes at the exit too.

All previous anxiousness and anticipation were gone at instant.

Collective relief expressions came to the three of us, include mine as well.

“Oh! You’re right!” Nagi beams in no time.

“Can we go faster? Pleaseee...?” Even Fūta didn’t bother to hide his excitement.

Heck.

I’m also as excited as them. Walking for 10 minutes in tunnel already unnerved me.

Maybe it’s because the tension started to get in our nerves and there’re only the three of us.

“Sure. Hold on.”

Climbing the stairs step by step, we finally arrived at the exit.

The light stung my eyes so I had to shut my eyes. I have to blink several times so I can adapt with the burning sensation. Wow, was this is what vampires feel when they exposed to sun? It was quite uncomfortable at first but it’s only for a moment.

Once my eyes accustomed, a stunning scene welcomed us.       

We stand at the top of a hill where almost half part from Namimori town can be seen. Some greenery scattered in here and there, and most area being dominated by residential area, few buildings are in old Japanese style while the rest are quite new. I can even see Namimori Middle School from here! Just like Kawahira said, a well cared Shinto shrine stood across the secret passage.

“Waow.” I breathed, looking at the scenery below in wonder. “Kawahira is right. The tunnel leads us near shrine.”

Standing on right, Nagi also expressed her amazement. “I’ve never been in here before. It’s beautiful from up here.” She said as she turn off the flash light and put it inside my bag.

“Tata nee-san, Nagi nee-san, that way!” Fūta pointed at one direction eagerly. The smile he wore is so wide to the point it may split his head to two. “That’s where I lived with Mamma and Nee-chan!”

Scrutinizing my eyes, I followed where Fūta pointed his finger.

Eight blocks away, an extremely familiar house spotted.

It has slightly bigger size than the other houses around.

I’ve only saw that particular house few times in manga and somewhere in the internet.

To see it with my own eyes was...complicated.

Excited I do but at the same time, I don’t think I’m ready for this.

That, my friend, is the house of our protagonist, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sighing in defeat, knowing I can’t disobeyed this kid, there’s no choice but to give him what he wants at most; seeing his family again.

“Ok, ok. Calm down. We’re getting you home, no need to hurry.” I began to walk away from the tunnel’s exit.

Delightful smile bloomed soon and the chestnut haired boy cheered happily.

A quiet laugh came from Nagi’s lips, infected with the boy’s excitement.

“Let’s get you home.” The white dressed girl said in clarity, following my steps.

* * *

Eeeeeerrr...

Okay.

Seeing Tsuna’s house from far is one thing.

Seeing it from close distance?

Eyeing the house hesitantly, perhaps a confirmation will not hurt.

“Are you sure this is the right house?”

“Yup!” Fūta affirmed.

The house before us is actually bigger than we thought, the backyard is the same. On the gate, there is a plat that written ‘Sawada’. It was easily described as a small, two floored mansion rather than your usual Japanese house. In Japan, building a house in this size is pretty much impossible unless you’re rich. This house must be built with Iemitsu’s money from the mafia. No construction worker can afford this kind house, it’s obvious.

“It’s...a big house.” Nagi turned her purple eyes at Fūta. “Are there only the three of you?”

“I have another older sister and two younger siblings too! We are a big family.”

This is something I see from the chestnut haired boy for the first time.

The way he describe Tsuna and the rest of Sawada household residents was fond and swilled with contentment pride.

Aside from his ability, Fūta was no different from any normal boys.

“You’re carrying Fūta so let me ring the bell.” Before I can say anything, Nagi already pressed the door’s bell. The bell rang inside the house, signaled the residents of guest’s arrival.

As we wait for someone in the house open the door, I only noticed how the sun already in near west.

Ready to set down.

That’s not good. I was about to accompany Nagi back to her home and now...

Sigh. This means apologize to Nagi is necessary. It’s my fault she ended up coming with me when she can get out from the shop unsuspected and go home with Tora. Nagi is such a sweet girl and I feel guilty. I kinda feel bad for the cat too. Noticing how silent the cat had since we entered Kawahira’s shop, his animalistic instinct must’ve alarmed him or the bespectacled man.

“Sorry for dragging you too, Nagi.”

“I’m only doing what I can, though I’m not as impressing as like you did.” Nagi responded hastily.

“Don’t put yourself too low. If anything, you’re a brave girl.” I pointed this, Nagi is shy and a bit hesitant indeed but never scared.

Dark pink dusted the white dressed girl’s cheeks. “But I’m not as brave and strong as you.”

“...I’m far from a brave person. What makes you think so?”

“Nee, nee. Want me to rank you?” Fūta who until few seconds ago listened then offered me. The bubbling enthusiastic in his childish voice edged me. “Perhaps we can determine how high your bravery’s rank is.”

And getting my true, if not embarrassing personality exposed to world?

No Fūta.

Thank you so much, I’ll pass it. Nope nope nope.

Just when I was about to refuse the ‘spooky’ offer...

_Cklek._

The front door opened had our attention.

Standing in there is a housewife around her thirties. Her short hair and brown innocent eyes was recognizable. Without doubt, this woman was Sawada Nana, the ‘extraordinary’ housewife and mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Clearly, I wasn’t expecting this. Indeed the manga always described how youthful and beautiful Nana was. Personally, I will blame the manga’s description, it didn’t describe Tsuna’s mother accurately. Sawada Nana was a _stunningly_ beautiful woman. Her appearance of typical Japanese housewife, a light blue apron over yellow colored middle sleeved shirt and crème colored skirt that passed knees. People will not believe her age, no kidding. She looks around middle twenties, ten years younger than her true age. And that silky hair...Stealing a glance at my own hair, in my head appeared a mental lament of how unfair this is.

Seeing us, the woman’s lips curled into a warm and polite smile.

Her eyes held curiosity though. Not that I can blame it, the Japanese always keep their distance with each other.

This very act was also applied with foreigns, perhaps even more so.

“Ah! Hello. May I help you?” She greeted us.

It wasn’t me who replied her, I didn’t have a chance.

Instead Fūta did answer the housewife.

His delightful voice signaled how he missed her already despite being away for a day at most.

“Mamma!! I’m home.”

The moment Nana spotted the boy on my back, her smile fadened from surprise.

Blinked several times, she cocked her head.

“―Fūta ?” Opened the door wider, Nana stepped outside and checking the scarfed boy. Her voice now latched with deep concern. “Araaa, Fūta. Where have you been? You had everyone worried. We’ve been looking for you everywhere! Tsuna was so worried for you too, she was about to search you once more.”

Fūta flinched at the mention of Tsuna. “I’m very sorry.”

Nana then has her attention at his bandaged ankle, the frown increased.

So are the wrinkles on her forehead caused bt furrowed eyebrows.

“Sweetheart, are you injured?”

“I’m okay. I was about to go home when I sprained my ankle. Tata nee-san and Nagi nee-san helped me.”

Nana doesn’t say anything but her gaze does questioning the chestnut haired boy.

Wondering who are Tata and Nagi.

It was my cue to introduced Nagi and myself.

“Uhm...that would be us.” I responded.

“Ah.” As she shifted her head, her brown eyes fixated on our. “I’m sorry but you are...?”

I opened my mouth to answer the brown haired woman.

Or was about to because another voice interrupted us.

“Fūta―?!” A high-pitched voice calling Fūta, filled in astonishment and aghast.

When I looked at the front door, to say I’m completely struck is understandable.

 If Sawada Nana was a beautiful woman, the girl now standing before us is _absolutely_ cute and fluffy.

She. Is. Gorgeous.

Oh my God.

Already, the heat gathered on my cheeks. No kidding, this brunette is the cutest girl I ever meet. She is in the same age as me and taller by at least two cm than me. And I’m shorter than average girls in Indonesia, only around 154 cm. If I’m not wrong, Japanese girls’ average height was around 160 cm and a little above. Her brown eyes are wide and innocent. Her heart shaped face added more cuteness and youthful appearance. Part of her spiky hair defied gravity and the rest is long, wavy flowing down to her back. Strangely, despite defying gravity, that spiky looked so soft. Orange short sleeved hooded shirt and a rather cute white skirt completed with black legging are so fitting in her small yet slim frame. I bet she will fit for an ideal Japanese idol. And her face...

It’s as if the young brunette was a _spitting_ _image_ of Nana.  

“Nee-san!!”

Without any warning, Fūta struggled to climb down from my back. The way he was excited once the girl came was caught me off guard, he almost make me stumble in the process. I had to let him down carefully or he will end up injure himself again and I don’t want my effort go waste.

Once I have him set down, the girl jogged and stopped in front of the boy.

Flashed me a small smile, Nagi handed back my bag which I took gratefully.

I mouthed a silent thanks and she smiled wider and mouthed a welcome.

Focusing back at Fūta and the girl, both of them are hugging each other so tight that it made me slightly worried if one of them will choke the other. However it has proved unfound because the brunette soon loosened her hug of the boy and gazing straight at him. Her eyes are so expressive that you even can see the anxiousness and relief reflecting in her orbs.

“Fūta, thank goodness! You’re safe.” The girl exclaimed, checking any visible injury she may find in Fūta. He did frown at the injured ankle but she decided to question it later. “Where were you? I thought someone kidnapped you. You shouldn’t walk alone by yourself, it’s dangerous.”

At this, Fūta looked ashamed but pouting anyway. “But I’m fine! They helped me and took me home.”

The girl blinked at Nagi and I mentioned. “They?”

Her brown colored orbs then met mine and undoubtedly, Nagi’s too.

Silence reigned over the air around us. No one said a word as we’re staring carefully at each other.

No matter how brief it is, it still made me nervous.

Even more so for Nagi’s case. I literally can hear her hands clutching her skirt’s hem out of nervous.

“Uhm...I apologize but who are you?” Her voice filled with curiosity hesitance.

Oops.

Step 1: Introduction, mission failed.

“Eh. Ah. G-Good evening. I’m Tata Yanida, nice to meet you. Uhm. And this is Rakushi Nagi.” I don’t like the way I stammered like a three years old kid, okay?

“A pleasure to meet you.” Nagi hastily bowed her head.

Nana put her hand on her mouth to hide her giggles.

“My. Aren’t you two such polite and kind girls?” The housewife’s praise is enough to send both Nagi and I to deep blush. “Thank you for bringing Fūta back. I apologize for bothered you.”

“No, no! It’s not a bother for us!” I waved my hand rhetorically, Nagi was nodding too eagerly.

“Yes! We’re only doing what we can, Ma’am and no, Fūta doesn’t bother us.”

“Still, thank you for escorted him.” The Sawada matriarch bended over 90 degree, followed by the girl and Fūta.

“Thank you Tata-neesan. Thank you Nagi-neesan.” The boy smiling so bright and wide, making me wondered if he’s got affected by Ryohei in a way.

“Thank you. I...I don’t think gratitude alone will be enough.” The girl then lifted her hand and stroke Fūta’s hair, so full of affection. The way she caresses the boy’s head reminded me of older sister with younger brother.

“It’s more than enough.” I said, not wanting bother them further.

Fūta now is in home, there is no need to stay here.

Besides I have to take Nagi home too. She too, isn’t safe at the moment.

The brunette seems to thought otherwise.

She gasped and shaking her head.

“No! Don’t say that! There have to be something I can do for you two.”

And risking myself meet the greatest hitman and possibly any of Tsuna’s Guardians?

I’ll pass.

Meeting Checker Face was already bad enough, no more please.

I’ve had enough with this madness.

“Please don’t bother. We will be going now, so...”

“Aha, I know! Why don’t you stay? Dinner will be ready and we have some to spare.”

Of course, rotten luck will not leave me alone. It strike in the least side I wasn’t entirely prepared. Nana apparently thought it was a good idea to invite me and Nagi to Sawada’s dinner. Which in my case, it was the worst possible time for meeting with the rest of the Sawada household’s residents. Can you imagine how scared I was? Often I read in some fanfictions how Reborn was able to read mind or how damn good he was on reading people’s expression. What if he read my mind or read an expression I unconsciously show?

I don’t want to die so early from heart attack.

Much to my surprise, Nagi was the first one that took the initiative to politely refuse the offer. Her snowy white face now transformed onto the color of rippled apple or tomato. She must’ve not use to being invite dinner by strangers.

“B-B-But we don’t want to impose!! We b-barely know each other a-and we don’t even know your name!”

Nana wasn’t an ‘extraordinary’ housewife for nothing.

Unfortunately.

She’s now even more determined to rope us into dinner.

Shivers runs through my body. What a scary housewife.

Even my aunts and my own mother are not this viciously persistent.

“Nonsense. The more, the merrier.” Clapped her hands delightfully, the Sawada matriarch’s current pose can be interpreted as begging. How I dreaded this. “Why don’t you enter and wait while I finish making the dinner?”

It’s not helping when Fūta from all people also attempt to persuade us.

And his puppy eyes...

Internally, I cursed to whoever invented it first.

“Come in! Mamma’s cooking is the most delicious in the world.” He tugged my grey sweater.

I was desperately hoping I can get away from this but a hope is only a hope.

“But...But...”

My penalty came in the form of ecstatic Nana.

“Then it’s settled! We’ll have a dinner.” She concluded my stammer as my hesitant agreement.

**Oh no.**

You can’t be serious.

I.

Am.

So.

Dead.

“Come on Fūta, let’s get you to your room. Mamma will get Bianchi.” Fūta cheered and followed carefully with Nana helped him get inside home. After called Bianchi, she requested at the younger brunette. “Tsu-chan, can you please accompany our guests inside?”

The gears inside my head stopped abruptly at the mention of the girl’s nickname.

My gaze soon fell on the girl’s frame subconsciously.

Did...Did I hear it right when Nana called her Tsu-chan?

...

...

She wouldn’t happen as Tsuna’s twin sister or something along woth the line, right?

“Yes, Mamma!” The younger brunette replied dutifully.

Once Nana and Fūta went inside, the girl smiled sheepishly at us.

Her gaze looks apologetic and sincere.

“I guess you’ll have to stay a little longer. I hope both of you don’t mind.”

Actually, forget about scram from Sawada household. Sawada Nana is a unavoidable force.

She was able to persuade strangers like us to come at family dinner.

And speaking about persuade strangers, this is where I find it disturbing.

Very disturbing that it didn’t get out from my head, continue to nag me.

“We don’t mind but we’re stranger. Aren’t you should be more...” What was that the name again?  “Suspicious?”

Her and Nana’s kindness do astonished me but this is too fast. I do aware the fact the Japanese always trusting even to stranger for not stealing matter. This is taking in another level. In my country, not many Indonesian will easily trust strangers to let them enter their home, let alone invite them for dinner. Different from Japan, Indonesia do have higher rate for stealing and so many dishonest people out there. We learned to always alert wherever we are.

The brunette does realized this too judged from her slightly widened eyes.

The red soon colored her cheeks, she stuttered a few times.

“Eh? Ah? How do I put this?” Scratching her head, brown eyes darted in everywhere but me and Nagi. “We maybe stranger and we’ve only meet today. Even so...”

Nagi stole a cursory glance at me and I did the same to her.

Simultaneously we are looking at the brunette again, silently prompted her.

The hesitation lessened severely and the girl’s began confidence.

“Even so, I’m quite sure both of you are not a bad person. I do have this...gut feeling that you’re here to bring Fūta back. It’s as if someone whispers to me, telling me you don’t have any bad intention and not a danger. I know it sounds strange, I’m still not use to this. It doesn’t happen often but it never been wrong, it always hit on the mark. You must have think it’s so strange, isn’t it?”

I perked at this. It’s must be Hyper Intuition.

There was no mistaking it. Does this mean this girl is Tsuna’s sister?

She was the spitting image of Nana aside from the hair.

Looking carefully, she also can pass as Tsuna’s sibling. This is new.

“You mean, like a sixth sense?” Nagi offered a speculation, genuinely intrigued.

“Precisely.” The long haired brunette affirmed with a smile.

“Cool.” I’m being honest in here, having Hyper Intuition was very handy and useful.

The blush on the girl’s cheeks deepened, now her whole face went red. “I-Is it?”

“At least it’s far better than super pervert ability to measuring three sizes of a girl in one look.”

The redness on her face drained away at my comment. “M-Measure!?”

“Or change boogers into a bomb.” I added absentmindedly, remembering certain character from certain manga about pirates and evil fruits.

While changing boogers to bomb is considered as unique, it was gross.

“Bomb...?!” The long haired girl was started to freak out.

“Yes. It only exists in manga though.”

“What do you it only exists in... Oh...” Realization dawned at the shell shocked brunette. “I thought you...”

My right eye twitched violently. She thinks I have one?

That’s gross and I am a girl. Girls aren’t picking their noses, it is plain rude and inappropriately.

“I’m normal.” Ignore the bubbling offensive feeling, I tried replying her in neutral tone.

She wasn’t entirely convinced still.

She doesn’t freak out anymore but her eyes do holding small amounts of distrust.

“Me too.” Nagi helpfully added when the long haired girl glanced rather warily at her.

The girl let out a shaky yet relieved breath once all her suspicion confirmed incorrect.

“S-Sorry...I’m just...” Her cheeks flushed from shame. “I’m just not prepared with more...eccentric persons stay in our home.”

My jaws fell onto the ground. Is she referred Reborn and other members from mafia?

Was it that bad? If so, then she does scared she will get more hitmans from mafia.

Does she mistake us as the members of mafia? It explains the way this brunette freak out.

Haaaah. It was meant as a joke and the brunette took the joke a bit too far.

I have to be more careful with the jokes. That reminds me...

“By the way, we haven’t gotten your name. What’s yours?”

Once again, color drained from her face and she was pale from fear.

An adorable (?) shriek came out from her lips.

“Hieeee! I forgot to introduce! Reborn will kick me again!!”

Somewhere in the end of her ramble, my brain freezing at instant.

What did she say earlier?

“Reborn?” I parroted quizzically. “Kick?”

Has she also under Reborn’s tutelage with her twin brother?

She can pass as Tsuna’s twin sister so she must be trained by the he-demon-hitman.

Poor she is. I guess I’m sympathized her situation.

The girl smiled awkwardly at my inquiry, it did put me more at ease despite the awkwardness.

The next, she dropped the bombshell when she innocently introduced herself.

Of course she will never mean it but it still struck me in the sore spot.

“I’m really sorry for the late introduction. Sawada Tsunahime is my name but my family always shortened it to Tsuna.” She bowed her head politely.

“I hope we can get along from now.”

.

.

.

“...What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troll idea. Hahahahaha!  
> Told you so in the start.  
> Does this get you? If so then I have done a great job to surprise you all.


	4. 04: A GUIDE OF HOW TO SURVIVE MAFIA FOR IDIOTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is Yolea Irk’s. It has been a while since the last time I update ‘Soporific’. Many things happen in the way and let’s just say, semester break doesn’t guarantee you from being free completely. I’ve promised to update ‘Beyond Unlimited Horizon and Sky’ in Fanfiction and turned out, I have a massive writer block which was suck. I can make from scratch but it will take lots of time for certain. So I decided to made a chapter for the easier ones. And honestly, at this point I could careless about my grammar, not when I must take care my passport and drive license first. So much for update the new chapter. Anyway, here’s the new chapter and please enjoy! With this Yolea is sign out.

I should’ve decline Nana-san’s offer and it was kind of too late regretting this.

Why was that?

It was because I’m a muslim, meaning I’m a follower of Islam. Generally muslims were accepted in Japan but so often our image depicted as a terrorists’ religion and a religion using force and violence. Information pertained Islam and muslim were easier obtained in big cities where bigger community take a settlement. Same thing couldn’t be said in smaller cities such as Namimori. Foreigners do came to this city but all of them affiliated with mafia and from Italy, rarely from other countries. The concept of Islam might be very alien for the citizens, Sawada family included.

Will the Sawada accept me? Now it’s late evening already and I haven’t do Islam’s pray, salat. Salat consists of 5 times prays. Already, I missed Dzhuhur and no way would I miss Ashar. The situation wasn’t helping, it was a survival and any sane people will chose to stay alive first. Now we freed from Ken and Chikusa’s for temporary and have a breath, pray was the first thing I will do in the list. This was where the problem lay. A room was needed for muslims like me for pray. Meaning I must ask permission from the respective host, Nana-san and Tsuna. The fear was there, how can I was not? Rejection was the worst case a muslim will face eventually in a country where Islam wasn’t a majority.

Will they accept me once they aware who am I?

Will they still invite me once they acknowledge my religion?

Will they loath me for deceiving them?

Will they hate me for being a muslim? For being a follower of Islam widely misinterpreted as violence religion?

Nowadays most of the world view on Islam and muslim wasn’t anywhere good, especially with ISIS. How I gritted my teeth at this and shouted that ISIS was _not_ an Islam way. Islam taught its follower to be merciful especially at women and children but ISIS wouldn’t hesitate on killing them. It utterly disgusted and made me extremely shame as a muslim. This was where I must show my honesty as a good muslim. When the Sawada and Nagi gathered in the kitchen, it took a while to gather my courage. But I did.

Their reaction when I revealed my identity as a muslim was normal by Japanese standard. By normal, I mean they pretty intrigued at first on why I asked for their allowance for lending a room and the bathroom. It left me no choice but to tell them that I’m a muslim. I gave them a quick yet filling explanation that I must pray in certain times but I was in hurry so I must lend a room or I’ll miss my pray. I promised I will tell them more once I finished. The silence almost killing me, even Nagi sends me this carefully hidden curious stare. Much to my devastation...

Nana-san...

She allowed me in her happy and airhead reaction. Just like that. Not the slightest of suspicion in which it caught me and nearly had me tripped.

I was so speechless.

Oh yes, I’m very much aware her dizziness, but this!? What if someone with bad intention came and uses this as an excuse?!

...

Ah, right.

We have the crazy tutor a.k.a the strongest hitman stayed in the same roof.

And Tsuna.

And Lambo.

And I-pin.

And Bianchi.

...

Right.

On the other hand, I was relieved. Very, very relieved that they didn’t fear me. That they didn’t hate me for being a muslim. Exaggerated perhaps but it was I feeling now, I think I almost cried at one point.

Being a good host, Tsuna showed me the room and the bathroom. The long haired brunette went far as waiting me did salat when she didn’t have to. It concerned and made me feel bad actually. I was thinking I might hinder Tsuna when she had other important tasks to do for her mother. Letting her acknowledged this was what I did, telling her that she can help her mother instead of waiting me.

Sawada Tsunahime, I quickly learned, was not someone by any normal standards.

Correction, I should’ve seen her true personality before I even met her.

Tsunahime was not being a kind-hearted and humane girl.

Tsunahime was in fact, the human given form of august and noble.

The girl refused to leave me behind and told me she’d feel bad because in her eyes at least, me and Nagi escorted little Fūta back home. For Tsuna and the Sawada’s household, we saved them in a way and they were in both our debt. She wanted to repay by playing a good host in the place of her mother. It was the reason why Tsuna insisted on staying, she wanted to make sure her honorary guests wouldn’t lack anything. Nana-san apparently did the same thing with Nagi in the lower floor. Now I felt extremely bad for them, it was not Tsuna who in debt; me and Nagi were the one with huge debt.

Tsuna was a teen in the middle of learning, it was a law nature for her to learn both bad and good subjects as many as she could.

As one would expect, it wouldn’t be long before Tsuna let off her curiosity.

“Tata, can I ask you a question?” Good thing Tsuna made sure she wasn’t offended me by asking permission first, a thoughtful way of thinking from her even with stranger like me. Warm, tingling sensation warped my heart if only for a moment. Having not many friends, I found Tsuna’s presence…very comforting and pleasant. The main reason why I loved Tsuna’s character was because his sky limit’s kindness and always caring and protective for his family and friends.

…Eeer, perhaps I should refer Tsuna as ‘her’ from now on.

Feeling a slight anticipation, I allowed hi…her. Great, I could tell this will not be an easy task.

The brunette’s face lit up as gleam of curiosity shone within her brown eyes.

“Those movements you did back then in the room. Is that how you’re praying?”

Must’ve referred at the salat I did in one of Sawada’s guest rooms.

This something to be fathomed since very few Japanese ever seeing how muslim practice their salat.

“You mean _salat_? Yes, it is muslim’s way of praying.”

Tsuna’s fascination grew more. The girl was evidently more eager than before, the shyness Tsuna previously radiated was slowly wore off on its own. “I notice you use some sort of compass before pray. What’s that for? And what are those robes you wear while pray?” 

“I tried to find kiblat, a pray direction of some sort. All muslims praying toward Ka’bah, the Home of God, in Mecca, Middle East. Problem is, the direction will differ depend on where we are. In Japan, the direction is different from the one in Indonesia. The robes you saw back then are mukena. I must cover all my body except my face and my hand while pray.” For someone encountered a muslim for the first time, I need simple yet all covering explanation. “It must be seems alien.”

“N-Nothing! I-I’m just curious with what you did! Everything is foreign for me.” Realized what she did admit, the redness on Tsuna’s cheeks was visible. The resist to squeal at her cuteness was almost overwhelmed by the urge. Too cute!! Too cute! Too cuteeee!! “U-Uhm, never mind. I-I should’ve not prying you.”

“You shouldn’t have felt bad. In fact I’m glad you asked. Do you find my explanation way too complicated?”

“Eh!? No, not at all!” Tsuna stammered, shaking her head hastily. “I find it quite easy to understand in fact. And that’s count something. I’m not a very bright person. Ain’t that shameful?”

I almost stopped my steps before resumed. My mind replayed on lots of fanfictions description in regard of Tsuna’s uselessness was actually from the seal Nono placed on Iemitsu’s allowance. Note to self: Kill Iemitsu and Nono with Granny’s special jengkol stew if I ever have a chance.  You think the durian fruit is the most horrible smelly thing in the world? Try jengkol and pete. I have the recipe ingrained inside my head. God knows how those idiot fathers loved the jengkol’s magnificent smell. Even more than durian fruit in my opinion. Mark the sarcastic here.

“I’m not a smart person either. I do stupid things more than I can count.”

What I received from her was a weird look. “Tata, you don’t strike me as a careless person.”

Boldly saving a kid from a pair of teenagers mafia who can snap your neck and seek asylum on ‘God’ equal could be considered as careless move.

Once we are in the kitchen, a marvelous smell invaded my nostril. Nagi and Fūta have already sitting on the chairs, Nagi smiled shyly while Fūta beamed at the sight of us, especially Tsuna. Nana-san or Mamma was in the middle of cooking something, she took notice our presence and smiled.

“There you are Tsu-chan. Dinner is ready! We have miso soup with _sawara_ (Spanish mackerel) and _chawan_ _mushi_.”

At the quick peek at dinner, apprehensiveness was all gone in instant. A set of seafood dishes was set on the table. Japanese cuisine sometimes using pig based ingredients in their foods. In Islam, eating pig and drinking alcohol are forbidden and health issue is one of the main reasons. Other thing is whether the food gives more benefit for us or not. Everyone must be familiar with an advice to not drive by themselves if they drunk alchohol too much. They can cause accidents without any awareness. For muslim, it will be better if we can anticipate this from beginning.

“Come and seat. Fūta and Nagi are already waiting for you. Reborn and Bianchi will be here in a moment with I-pin and Lambo.”

.

.

Dang it.

I almost forgot about Reborn.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sawada Household’s Dinner was as expected; it was so lively and noisy.

There were 10 chairs and a wide table. Tsuna sat with Fūta, Lambo and I-pin while sitting across them were Nagi and me. Nana-san and Bianchi took a seat in each end of the table. The rest of chairs were empty which pegged a question; where was Reborn, I wonder? I haven’t seen him since entered this house. Reborn was a hitman, he could be in anywhere within this town.

Back with dinner, I’ve meet I-pin and Lambo and guess what, we hit pretty fast. Yup, somehow we become fast friends despite Lambo being a bratty kid as the manga and anime has been described. Bless Tsuna’s heart, I swore she could sense my annoyance spiked up and always reprimanded Lambo in time. Bianchi was many things and truth to be told, she was…surprisingly can act civil and friendly for a skillful assassin. The pinkette asked me things regarding my daily life and other mundane things. Tsuna, Nana-san and even Nagi were not bothered to hide their curiosity to listen my tales.

Everything was went pretty much fine at the beginning.

…That was until Tsuna asked the most unwanted question I’ve been tried avoid.

“Where do you stay at the moment?”

The hand holding the chopsticks with a piece of fish stopped in front of my mouth.

Tsuna kept expectantly staring at me as I slowly glanced at her way.

“…Pardon?”

“Where do you stay while you’re overseeing Japan? You’re visiting as a tourist, shouldn’t you have a place to stay, a hotel or for example?”

Uh-oh.

Well, crap. This doesn’t seem good. I actually do stay in weekly mansion with Mom before we will move to Dad friend’s house. For now, I don’t have a staying place for I was nothing more than a hobo at the moment. Possessed certain amount money I do but not enough amounts even to pay hotel. What should I tell them?

“Oh dear! Tsu-chan does right. We should take you back to your family. You came with your parents, aren’t you? Maybe we should call them first and inform your circumstance.”

“…That’s…a difficult question...” I glanced at sideway, finding any believable excuse I can think of.

Much too my despair, Tsuna didn’t buy it. Not a bit.

“Difficult?” Tsuna repeated, furrowed her eyebrows. “How come? I merely asked if you stay in a hotel and if we can escort you there―”

The brunette stopped abruptly, dawned realization came at her. Seeing it only served my dreadfulness multiplied few times bigger than ever. I don’t like the way her face contorted her current expression.

“Tsuna-nee?” Tilting her head, I-pin gazed back and forth between me and Tsuna.

The concern darkened her brown eyes. “Tata…” She began carefully.

“Could it be you don’t have a staying place?”

Ooookay.

Who dared saying that Tsuna has a weak brain? What kind of idiot has claimed her as Dame-Tsuna? Because the brunette sitting before me clearly can put two to two in no way a Dame can do. Oh wait. The sealing by Nonno and Iemitsu, Reborn broke it slowly with the using of Dying Will Bullet. It has got to be the freaking Vongola Intuition, there was no other makes sense possibility with how eerily fast the brunette can concluded. And right on the mark much to my terror. Worse, the moment Nana-san glanced this way, I could’ve sworn she had this calculative gleam in her eyes.

“Is it true?” Nana-san attempted in confirming her daughter’s suspicion.

“U-Uhm…”

Nana-san apparently took my hesitation as yes.

“Araaaa, I can’t ignore this. More reason to notify your mother and father as soon as I can.”

I mentally wept and nonstop curse my own luck.

How far things will continue degrading for my situation? How far exactly?

“You don’t seem to be a type who runaway from home…or there’s something else?” Bianchi’s gaze sharpened thoughtfully.

“I don’t run from home.” I shook my head, quickly retorted.

“It doesn’t explain why you’re alone in a town away from any bigger cities.” Nagi pointed out.

“I was about visiting someone.”

“In Namimori?” Nana-san for once after I met her, now having her face marred with concern.

“In another town actually. Rode a train from Tokyo and…”

It was Lambo, the attention seeker and bragger boy who broke the silence.

“Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama knew it! You have got lost!”

_JLEBH!!_

“Lambo!!” That was Tsuna who reprimanded the afro boy.

I cannot believe a 5 years so-called-assassin was the one who found out. That and I can feel the heat crawled from my neck went up to my head. Even though my eyes had darted away, I could feel the dining room occupants’ blatant stare as yet.

Nagi sent me a pointed look, making me grimaced sheepishly.

“Tata…” Despite her soft voice, her tone spoke her upset louder than her action.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean hiding it. Besides we have more pressing matter concerning Fūta. We can’t ignore him when some suspicious guys have been followed him around.”

Tsuna has her attention at the bringing up, she has deep frown marred across her face. “‘Suspicious guys?’”

Nagi looked extremely flushed, abashed for ever forget. “We run to Fūta in an accident and he hurt his ankle because of us.”

Understanding dawned at Tsuna as her brain was working its gears at processed this information.

The long haired Sky then turned her brown eyes at her little brother figure.

“So that’s how you met.”

“There’s this shopkeeper who let us inside his shop and helped us treat Fūta. Tata is the first noticed them.”

“Who will not notice that spiky blonde hair and a scar across his nose? The one with glasses and wearing this beady hat was peculiar either. They wore same boring green uniform.” I added.

Briefly happened, if it wasn’t for how close my seat, I wouldn’t caught the flash crossed in both Tsuna and Bianchi’s eyes.

Nana gasped quietly and put her hand on her mouth. “Oh My! Are you alright?”

Went not unnoticed by everyone, Fūta shuffled and was gazing down onto his lap. His hands were tremor and clenched hard his long pants. Long, slim fingers combed through the boy’s soft, and chestnut colored hair. He looked at Tsuna who offered him a comforting, protective, and reassuring smile. I almost sucked in my breath because I could sense it. Tsuna, she has that aura, the aura of a Great Sky. The vast sky knows no bound and ever accepting and the true epitome of home’s warmth.

Noticeably relaxed, the boy gave a small smile at the long haired brunette. From the corner of eyes, Bianchi’s lips quirked upward. Tsuna and Bianchi…they must’ve aware at this point the fact Fūta maimed by some unknown enemy. At least they’d have some idea and connected them with the attacks. The feral boy and the yoyo boy were after all, some of the culprits responsible for attacks in Namimori.

Playing the utensils, Nagi continued her story. “The shopkeeper somehow knew some bad guys were after Fūta. He let us get away through back passage.”

“The rest is history.” I shuddered at the unpleasant memory. “I thought we couldn’t make it. For some reason those guys rubbed in many wrong ways.”

Biting her lower lips in frustration manner, Nagi spoke in softer voice. “I didn’t sense anything before the shopkeeper confirmed her suspicion. I never felt this…useless.”

Sympathized, I pat her shoulder supportively. Poor Nagi. She must’ve stressed because there was nothing she can do with Mukuro’s underlings. I appreciated her intent and I really do.

“So…what you two will do next? Nagi does have a home but you’re a foreigner and arrived only today. Do you have any places in your mind?” Bianchi pointed a good question in there.

“Let me worry this alone. I can handle it just fine.” _Hopefully_ , I added inside my mind.

.

.

“Mamma, why don’t we let them staying here even it’s for temporary? It has been late and we can’t have these young ladies walk alone in the street.”

.

.

This thought unfortunately, has been cut off by an innocent greeting.

A deceivingly and innocent greeting with a squeaky and high pitched voice of a kid no more than 5 years old, a very young one. Neither came from Lambo or I-pin and obviously it wasn’t come from Fūta. Leaving a tin can of worms in the hand or, one of the worst possible encounters I’d rather had nothing to do with.

Face to face with Reborn or Renato Sinclair was definitely for the weak hearts. The pressure can become too much even when he didn’t do anything with you.

Perhaps I reacted too much. With Reborn, everything was expected the unexpected.

You’ll never know what he will do with you, guessed his mind was the same as guessed when the apocalypse will come.

Fitting his underworld profession, Reborn’s entre was not grand. If anything, one might describe his coming was…silent. His presence was so uncomfortably similar with those of ghosts. No footsteps’ sounds, no shift of movement, even his sigh was unsounded. One second, there was nothing in there and suddenly, there he was. Trademark black suit and fedora was intact. Let’s not forget his beloved, creepy (to me at least) chameleon.

Yellow pacifier dangled from his neck, its surface glinting rather ominously from hit of light.

As ominous as his bland smile despite the cutesy effort he put for his mask.

The little man stood in an empty seat located none other than in my left side.

A splutter came from the young sky of a brunette.

“Reborn!?”

Yep. Tsuna had only confirmed my greatest fear.

My own reddish brown eyes met Reborn’s onyx. Despite their wideness, those eyes surprisingly held a sharpness no way a normal baby can do. Describing it was complicated. Emptiness was the first thing came in mind yet at the same time one could sense something else hidden deep in there, inside his bottomless, light sucking black. Something very dangerous and hazardous, it scared me how those wide, doll eyes felt l so intimidating and threatening. What even scarier was as he was having attention solely at me, it was as though he was looking far deeper inside and seeing your true self. Quickly broke away, I quizzically stared at Tsuna.

“Uh...Tsuna? Who...?” I motioned at the cursed hitman, heartily ignoring his piercing gaze.

“Is he your younger brother?” Nagi’s curiosity made itself known.

Tsuna went drastically pale at the innocent inquiry.

In this side, I tried very hard to unnoticed the growing smirk Reborn wore.

“No, he’s not!” Tsuna retorted in high pitch. She was without doubt, beyond horrified for accused sharing blood with the tutor. Poor brunette must’ve wondered where the similarity was.

“Reborn, my love.” Greeting her lover, Bianchi changed from seasoned assassin to a love struck girl. “Where have you been? You almost miss dinner.”

“My apologize, I’ve been out to retrieve something. I hope I wasn’t gone too long.”

“No, no at all. In fact, you’ve came at the perfect time! Have your seat, I’m going to take more dishes!” Nana laughed and walked away as she was humming merrily.

Once she was out from the dining room, the Sun Arcobaleno’s aura shifted. Gone the previous fake merriment, wore his true skin as a killer. Nagi maybe an innocent girl but her sense proved sharper than anyone has assumed. I didn’t miss how she watched Reborn in certain amount of wariness. Her sixth sense must’ve trained though far from mafia standard. And she does have a wit. Maybe Nagi does have a quality for become Tsuna’s Mist Guardian.

“Tata and Nagi, I believe?” Reborn began in indifferent tone. “I’ve heard everything. I believe you must stay here if only for tonight.”

“But we don’t want to impose.” Nagi hastily rejected, shifted uneasily with the option. I nodded beside her.

Reborn held his gaze. “Nonsense. It’s a gentleman’s duty to ensure the ladies safe from any harm.”

“Ooh.” Blush of red colored Nagi’s healthy pale cheeks. “Thank you. But my mother…”

“Do you have your home’s number? I can call them for you. That way, they’ll be more convinced with adult like me.” Bianchi gently offered the purple haired girl.

“Y-You don’t have to…!”

“Nagi, maybe you can take her offering? I mean Bianchi do have a point.” I told her.

The shy girl felt conflicted, reluctant to let Bianchi made a call for her parents. “…Okay?”

Disarming smile curled on Bianchi’s lips. “Have no worry, I can be a convincing person.”

If this involved Bianchi’s seductive ability, then yes, she can be a very convincing lady. Besides, she has advantage as a hot young woman than Nagi’s mother. So yes, I don’t need any proof that Bianchi will succeed without much effort.

“Good.” Reborn approved.

Out of sudden, Leon climbed up until he reached Reborn’s fedora and then...

The sneaky chameleon leapt for my shoulder. I yelped in surprise at the process. Orange, slit eyes looked up at me from where Leon perched. I blinked back in no small amount of clueless.

“Hello?”

Leon responded my greeting with a flick of his reptilian tongue before went back to his master. Huh, that was unexpected. Tsuna might’ve not expected well because she gave me an inquiry look. On the other hand, Reborn pat his small and longtime partner fondly.

“Looks like Leon have his interest with you.”

“Uh…”

“The name’s Reborn. This is my partner, Leon.” He motioned at the small reptile. “My true line work is mafia and I’m here to prepare Dame-Tsuna as a Donna of Vongola, the largest mafia family in the world.”

“Reborn!!” There was no need to know that Tsuna was blanched at her mafia tutor’s boldness.

“…Eh?” Nagi tilted her head.

Perhaps the most exact word to describe my feeling right now was dismayed.

I don’t get it, Mafia has Omerta as a statue of secrecy. And Reborn was contradicting himself. Wasn’t Reborn will be punished for admitted his true job in front of civilian girls like Nagi and I? A thought crossed my mind and had me pondered. Was he having an ulterior motive and up on something? No matter how many I kept analyzing all the possibilities I came up with, it’d be make more sense if he planned something. He was Reborn and he was a damn hitman. What for though?

“Do you want to join Tsuna’s family?”

“No, absolutely not! They don’t have anything to do with this, we even just meet!” Tsuna was dismayed at the idea of dragging more unrelated civilians into this mafia mess.

“Hmph, Dame-Tsuna, you’ll need every manpower you have in order to rule Vongola. Why can’t we start from now if we can save our time and effort?”

“You still can’t just ask them straight! You cannot force them!”

“What was the connection between joining mafia family and us?” I couldn’t help but asked.

“I do aware about your current situation.” It was simple and straightforward. At the same moment, it carried a weight of cognizance. “I’m afraid it has connection with Vongola. Dame-Tsuna, why don’t you tell them by yourself?”

Tsuna replied with a high squeak of astonishment. “Me…?!”

A snort escaped from the baby’s nose. “Who else, Stupid Pupil? You’re a candidate for Donna Vongola. It’s one of your main duties to provide everything they must aware and give them protection as a good boss.”

“Reborn, stop it! We will not involve them, they’re civilians!” I felt sympathy for the brunette. She was almost about to stressed herself further.

“Like it or not, they have already involved the moment they helped Fūta.”

Stole a glance at Reborn in hurry and a hint of annoyance, Tsuna tugged at my sleeve, motioned us to follow her. “We should go to living room. We can talk more freely in there.”

This was not a problem the children should pry at.

Tsuna’s hidden and desperate message was clear.

After she told the children to continue eat ahead of us, Tsuna lead us to another bigger and spacious room. Bianchi followed behind while carried Reborn. The room filled with 3 sofas and several pillows completed with soft carpet, a low table, and a pair of cookies jars. There was a potted plant in the corner of room. Beige, white, and pale blue dominated the room and amplified the room’s comfy yet relaxing aura. Once we were all seated, I was then aware all occupants have set their gazes respectively at Tsuna and Tsuna alone.

Feeling self conscious, Tsuna fidgeted as she rubbed the back of her head.

“U-Uhm, I sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I was in the same boat as like you and…I have to make sure before I tell you.” Tsuna admitted, all her face was red from embarrassment. “I knew merely because Fūta told us how someone stalked him and whoever followed him is...perilous.”

Oh. I remembered. Before Tsuna took me to the room I lent, she asked me to wait her as she went checking Fūta for few minutes. So this was what Tsuna did back then, along with Bianchi, Tsuna went found out what actually happened with Fūta.

“He doesn’t see who have pursuit him?” Nagi’s dark purple eyes darkened from worry.

“He doesn’t have time to identify. Not when he’s desperately running for his own life and scared.” Bianchi answered instead.

There was nothing to blame in this, on the contrary a very logical and rational move what Fūta did. In case of their life threatened by unknown pursuer, people in average would prioritize their safety and their life first than finding out their pursuer’s identity. Even discovered who’ve stalked Fūta will not guarantee our safety. If anything, I was even more freaked out after finding out because I was very much aware I’d be no match for two Mafioso members and runaways from the most horrible prison ever invented in mafia’s history.

Tsuna let out a long breath, letting go some of her nervousness. “He may be an 8 years old but he’s a good judge when it comes to recognize bad people.”

I raised an eyebrow. “He can?”

“Fūta, he...” Tsuna took a deep breath, taking a side glance at Fūta who in the middle of conversation with I-pin and Lambo. Nana-san has already back and bringing foods as she promised, the kids responded with cheer. The long haired brunette’s gaze softened. “I encountered Fūta the first time when these mafia after him. Mafia targeted him so often that he can divide who’s the good one and the bad one.”

Nagi went beyond incredulous. “That’s horrible! He’s just a little boy, how could they!?”

“I felt the same.” Tsuna spoke, her tone grew more solemn. “Fūta doesn’t easily get scared because of constant pursuit. But when he came back this evening and hugged me, his hands kept trembling…”

For someone considered as Dame for years, Tsuna surprisingly has a sharp mind for a Decimo candidate with civilian background. An amazing feat if I must comply. Was it because this Tsuna is a girl therefore she has sharper intuition and sharper mind as a girl than Canon!Tsuna? Was it because something else?

“You connected your suspicion with those guys…?”

Tsuna gave in affirmative nod, brown eyes growing ever slightly sharp from deep thought.

“You must’ve aware the rumors in regards of random assaults occurred lately. There was newest one being broadcasted in TV this morning. Some victims notified that their attackers are wearing… _green_ uniforms. ” Tsuna stopped and in hesitation, she looked up at Reborn.

Asking for confirmation.

“Hmph. Not too bad but it’s still far from satisfying.”

Tsuna flinched at the addition harsh remark in the end.

Ouch, he was really acted like…Reborn.

“Few victims described one of the attackers has blond hair with scar on his face. Others described a teen with a glasses and beady hat. Your description matched the victims’ descriptions.” Bianchi leaned back and pursed down her beautiful shaped lips.

“Unfortunately, this is also where the problem begins.” Reborn set Leon on his lap and fixed his fedora slightly. His chubby hand began patting Leon’s spine. “Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa are mafia though yet unlike us, they’ve committed dire criminals. Few weeks ago, there was a jail-break in where they have been jailed. They ran with few others, leading by a man named Rokudo Mukuro and escaped to Namimori.”

“But the random attacks started around two weeks ago.” Nagi spoke, her mouth widely gaped while her brain connected the thread.

“Hmph. That’s because all of the attacks aimed at strongest students in Namimori were anchored by Mukuro and his groups.” Reborn replied.

“It doesn’t explain why they aimed Fūta.” I told him.

“They targeted his ranking ability. In short, his ability allowed him rank in various things. Noted that it means he too can determine the strongest individuals in Namimori. Hurting the students is part of their plan to lure their true target.” Reborn glanced at Tsuna.

Tsuna, understandable, got a hard hit from this piece of information.

And the brunette didn’t take it well. Tsuna was beyond shocked.

“Are you telling me all those injured people including Onii-san…all for luring me?!”   

“Exactly.” The hitman hopped in an impossibly grace movement, on top on low table. “Fūta is lucky because he met Nagi and Tata and got him away. While they are out of their reach this time, they may attempt this again in future. We can’t ignore the possibility they’ll go far as injure the girls should they in the way again.”

“No…” A mere whisper came from Tsuna’s lips, her hands gripped so tight that they might draw blood.

Bianchi continued with reproachful tone. “In which why we will have you stay in here and perhaps even joined Tsuna’s famiglia. In mafia, once you joined a family, the family will offer you protection from any harm.”

Oh.

It does make sense.

“True, you cannot defend yourself.” Reborn’s smirk alarmingly grew so sharp and smug. “But Dame-Tsuna can give you two a form of protection as Vongola Boss’ candidate. She can have her Guardians to keep you safe. Besides, two more additional members in Tsuna’s family are more than welcoming.”

One second.

Two seconds.

Soon, a trademark shriek shook the whole house.

“HIIIEEEEEE!?”

…

…

Should’ve suspected this blasted tiny man was up on something.

* * *

“I feel bad for Tsuna-chan. She has been so nice with us.” Sat on the carpeted floor and hugging Tora, Nagi suddenly spoke out of the blue. As usual, the orange furry menace had attempted an escape again. Unfortunately, the cat finally realized he was no way can escape from Nagi’s clutch. He let himself sprawled like a ragdoll.

In the middle of checking the iphone, I averted from the display and focusing at Nagi instead.

“So was I. Maybe we can think something to repay her back.”

Nagi nodded absentmindedly.

We were inside a room faced Tsuna’s and the kids’. Coincidentally, the room was the same one I used for praying this before the dinner. True to Nagi’s words, Tsuna showed her vast kindness by went so far as let us borrow her clothes. Nana-san even offered us to buy some clothes in store. We have to decline her offer in the end since we couldn’t have the sweet housewife burdened further with unnecessary needs.

It seems Bianchi has called Nagi’s home, true to her promise. The thundering expression the Italian wore indicated the response she received wasn’t good. But my concern was apparently for naught when Bianchi smiled rather victoriously as she hung up and told us she has handled everything. I don’t want to know what kind of jab she delivered at Nagi’s mother.

“Tata?” Nagi called absentmindedly after a few moments of silence, her gaze was distant.

“Yes?”

“Will everything going fine once this is over?”

“…I hope so.”

Another silence ensued.

“…Am I being selfish for wishing I still befriended with Tsuna-chan if this is over?”

Jerked, I did a double take at the purple haired girl. Her cheeks were all going alarmingly red cherry and Nagi had her gaze at her lap. Repeatedly opened and closed my mouth, an amused snort escaped me. My hand patted Nagi’s shoulder in fondness and amiably gesture, surprised Nagi slightly. I found myself currently grinning wide.

“No. If anything I’ll encourage you.”

I understood what Nagi had been felt for Tsuna.

This one ordinary tourist after all, was wished the same thing too.

* * *

“Leon, do you thinking what I’m thinking?” Sitting on a hideout within Sawada’s house, a certain hitman listened the girls through devices hidden he has installed, raised an eyebrow at his trusted partner.

…

…

“You think so?” Reborn hummed, taking a sip of his espresso. “Very intriguing indeed. This will require further investigation.”

Being the greatest hitman will meant many things. Gathering information and having healthy amount of paranoia were few of them. Paranoia was common thing in underworld, one would need it if he want high chance of survival and stay alive. Completed with his experience and honed instinct, paranoia was what saved him many times from the clutch of death.

Reborn had formed his suspicion by the time Fūta came back with addition a pair of unknown girls. Their arrival was all to coincidence with Fūta’s tardiness and one of them was foreigner. Their arrival was even more suspicious as it occurred the same time as the peak of mysterious attacks. He had just return from Italy from doing business and received information from Nono himself. Rokudo Mukuro reported bringing his underlings and very possible if he actually had more underlings. There was nothing worse than a sleeper agent. Thus he took the liberty to spy on those girls. Better safe than sorry.

Listening the girls’ conversation with Dame-Tsuna helped him gathered all the information he deemed necessary.

Far from satisfying the information he had so far.

However he was not entirely disappointed with the result.

All gesture they showed screamed civilian through and through, no battle gained grace whatsoever. None of the act and movement was being faked. He knew because he was the master of disguise himself. All the eccentric customs he used during his tor-tutoring his current pupil was nothing but a harmless if not amusing teasing way to ruffled Tsuna’s feather. Should Reborn took the job seriously, no one would recognize let alone suspected him should he use everything he had in disguise.

Back with these girls, noticing the reek of nervousness and worry was not difficult. Their effort in hiding was a terrible one for Reborn’s standard. Fear did borderline all of those, signified they were having a threatening situation recently. They were acted on themselves, they mind were in their own self’s control so not sleeper agent. Both girls happened in a wrong place and time.

Assessment was made and he analyzed everything within minutes.

Nagi has a remarkable amount of Mist Flame albeit she hasn’t Awaken yet. No doubt the purple eyed girl will make a good candidate for Tsuna’s Mist Guardian, she has the potential. With the right training, control, and strategy, she’d made an excellent Guardian. Vongola can use a female Guardian for Vongola’s current candidate. His pupil might very object this decision at first. It was a necessity for Tsuna who was a teen girl and a girl in her age will need a close friend. He has considered Kyoko, Haru, and Hana but none of them can fill the Guardian position for all that left is Mist. Nagi did come at the perfect time and he noticed how Nagi already attached with Tsuna thus making all the bonding easier.

Tata on the other hand…

Beady black eyes narrowed. Something was off with that one.

She was a foreign with different religion (Which interested Reborn. Mafia do had members with different religions but never Islam and never muslim. She’d be interesting fellow to watch.) and a tourist above that. Like Nagi, everything about her told civilian background. She was the very description of normal, mundane life. With one disturbing tip.

Everyone possesses a Flame but most were Inactive, therefore even they were not Awaken their Flames, the Activated and sensitive ones such as Reborn might able to sense someone’s Flame aura no matter how tiny it was. With Tata, this law of nature was thwarted spectacularly.

She was literally omitted _nothingness_ , which was supposedly an absurd thing. An impossibility, for possessed no Flame was equal with no life. No life meant the object was not and will never be a living being. Yet this foreign girl did it.

A dark smirk made itself known as Reborn placed his empty mug. He could imagine it, he could taste it.

This will be fun.

And he will enjoy this game of seeks and gathering.

Oh, Reborn cannot wait for the oncoming chaos will follow soon.

* * *

Inside the room, violent shivers went through certain girl of different world’s spine. Blinking in confuse, she looked around and rub her forearm. Nagi asked her companion if she had a cold which replied by a shook of head. Dismissed the foreboding feeling, Tata conluded she must’ve tired from the day. Both then retired for the bed on each side of the room.

* * *

Morning arrived too quickly for my taste. It was not like I hate morning. Coming from tropical country, I wasn’t used with cool air. The spring air was too cold against my skin despite the closed window. Along with that, two familiar Storm and Rain Guardians came for pick up Tsuna.

An out of ordinary introduction was bound to happen anyway.

“Heee, I see! So you came from this Indo-something and visit you big brother.” Yamamoto Takeshi looked amaze and his brownish gold eyes twinkled merrily. “But then you got lost somehow and stuck in here.”

I frowned, not appreciate his misspelling. “It’s Indonesia.”

“Yes, that!” Yamamoto smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m not good at remembering difficult things. Hahaha!”

As expected from Yamamoto. Of course being Yamamoto Takeshi, he would pay no mind at simple mistakes and kept going. He was nodded all too eagerly and enthusiastic. Like a puppy with too much positive energy that want to play so badly. Sometimes, I mentally grimaced, this side of him had me scared more than his hitman’s nature. No kidding.

My lips pursed a deep frown. “I’ll admit this was the unluckiest experience like…ever.”

Yamamoto pouted. “Aaaaw, don’t be like that. You’re awfully depressing.”

Being plucked from home world straight toward a world full of rainbow flames, uncountable nature defying deeds, and shitty world balance system, can do good amount of depression at any sane person.

“Look on the bright side, you’re in the best city in Japan! I can guarantee many awesome places no other place will match! Promise!”

Was it wrong that I’m being skeptical and really doubted him? I was only spent a day in here and not in good situation.

Yamamoto however, more likely could guess what went inside my mind because he has this wide grin.

“My father owned the only and best sushi restaurant in this city. His sushi is number one! I’ll give you and Nagi a discount if you ordered our special menu. How’s that?”

“…Okay?” I replied weakly, realized no way I could turn his offer.

Yamamoto beamed like there was no tomorrow. And he proceeded on hugging me by circling his arm around my shoulders, without warning whatsoever. Clearly wasn’t ready for his hug and yelped in surprise.

“Eeeek!”

“Hahahaha! Great, that’s the spirit!”

“Gyaaaaa! Let me go!”

Few distances away, Nagi who was with Tsuna and Gokudera has her forefinger pointed at Yamamoto and Tata.

“Uhm. Is he always got along with stranger this quickly?”

Gokudera scowled half heartedly at the sight of happy-go-lucky Rain. After spending time beside Yamamoto, Gokudera was somewhat getting accustomed with Yamamoto’s antic, few things he can tolerate at least. Not that he would say it aloud and not he would admit the idiot was his friend. It would served the annoying baseball freak more of his unnecessary infectious grin he wears everyday.

“He’s a baseball idiot. He’s literally can get along with everyone and _everything_.” Gokudera grumbled.

“O-Oh.” Nagi stared nervously at the intimidating silver haired teen. “Sorry.”

Gokudera looked at her, green eyes furrowed quizzically. “What for?”

“Uh…” Nagi was now loss at word.

Nagi couldn’t say how she felt bad for burdened Tsuna and her two other friends. They were so nice and friendly which increased Nagi’s disconcertion. They even agreed and Nagi felt she must repay them somehow. They’ve given so much auspices yet Nagi had done nothing to give them back, to repay their great heartiness, to return the favor. Nothing she can think of and it was a bit stressed her.

Seeing the awkward girl, Gokudera heaved a sigh. He had an idea on what the purple haired girl wanted to say at this point. The introvert girl had this guilty look with her and she always stole a timid glance at Jūdaime at the given chance. Added with Jūdaime’s explanation of Nagi and Tata with failed attempt of Fūta’s kidnapping, it wasn’t hard with Gokudera’s genius brain to figure it out.

“Look, if you didn’t do anything wrong then don’t apologize at me. You should apologize to Jūdaime for giving you shelter and protection.” Gokudera told her. “Got it?”

Nagi slightly hesitated before gave him an affirmative nod.

Gokudera looked satisfied at the answer he got.

“Good. Just,” Gokudera struggled at finding words. “Just don’t blame yourself. I’ve heard from Jūdaime. You and your friend did a good job in there.”

Nagi stared at the silver haired teen before shifted at her long haired brunette with question mark above head. A resigned chuckle was Tsuna’s response, already get used with most people’s reaction with Gokudera. At least Nagi doesn’t get intimated by the Italian boy when most will keep a distance.

“He maybe dressed like gangster but Gokudera-kun is a gentle at heart.” The Sky responded, her tone was that of exasperated fondness.

A deep blush lit up on the Storm’s cheeks from his Sky’s praise and he spluttered. “J-Jūdaime! It’s nothing praise worthy, you gave too much credit!”

Giggle escaped from Tsuna’s mouth even though she has covered it with her hand.

“An inspiring speech nonetheless.” Tsuna said a moment later.

Her sincere compliment made Gokudera blushed harder. He had to turn around his red face so he could save his dignity. Which did not so much as Tsuna and Nagi giggled at his amusing reaction.

“Dame-Tsuna, if you do not hurry you’ll late in ten minutes.”

It got everyone’s attention as well, included Gokudera who stunned and Yamamoto who visibly grimaced.

And Tsuna?

Reborn got the amusing reaction he desired, that sneaky and torture loved hitman.

Tsuna freeze in the middle of giggling and her face shifted to a paler color and one of horrified.

“HIIIEEEEEE!?”

* * *

A full day it didn’t take before next opponent showed up for Tsuna.

A proof of my arrival has made impact in this world. It wasn’t supposed to be this fast when Tsuna set against Lancia. This opponent was none other than Lancia posed as Rokudo Mukuro. Since me and Nagi weren’t in the scene when the battle occurred, we couldn’t get any details. Other than he defeated by Tsuna through Dying Will Bullet, we had not the slightest idea of his fate. Deep down in my heart, I knew he was being taken custody before released then worked as Tsuna’s close allies.

Few days after defeated Lancia, the location where the real Mukuro’s hiding was confirmed. In order confront him and the rest of his Kokuyo gang, a team has been decided. Tsuna will be accompanied by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Bianchi would accompany them too.

* * *

“I have no idea what you’ll face in there,” I crossed my arms. “But very please take care of yourself.”

“I’m not sure whether I can keep myself from get hurt or not.” Tsuna replied in obvious sheepish. “But I have Gokudera and Yamamoto with me. And Bianchi too! I’ll be fine.”

“Yup, count on us! We will work hard in keeping Tsuna safe!”

“That was supposed to be my words, you moron!”

“Hahaha! Sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“You want to fight with me!? Bring it on!”

“Eeep, no! Guys, please stop! What I have been told you about fighting!?”

“Boys.” Bianchi rolled her eyes but her smile was full of mirth.

Nagi and I then communicated through glances at each other. Almost at the same time, we stifled a laugh. A heartbeart later, we broke laughter so loud that it caused deep flush on Tsuna and her two Guardians. Embarrassed they did, but never the slightest they mind the laughter.

All of this was odd.

Strangely, the laugh was worth it.

* * *

Until very much later, we then got news about Tsuna’s victory above Mukuro.

Her and her friends’ victory however wasn’t without consequence. They came back with injuries worthy hospitalized for few weeks, the worst went at Tsuna and Hibari. I had visited the hospital where Tsuna currently stayed at but seeing those injuries she sported, it clenched my heart and hurting me so much and so was Nagi. The sweet girl even cried and apologized many times for being weak, immediately consoled by frantic and panic Tsuna.

Tsuna did ask for my help but I found her situation was actually funny. So the most obvious thing I do was laughing at Tsuna’s panicky. I forgot Gokudera and Yamamoto were in the next room. As a result, Gokudera crashed Tsuna’s room and shouted angrily at me and more than ready for blowing me with his trusted dynamites. Yamamoto, still with his full grin, dragged the temperament Storm away from me and apologized on his behalf.

The next day, Hibari admitted next at Tsuna’s bed. Must be Reborn’s doing, I just knew it. Meaning they will the same room for quite a moment. Again, I laughed at flushed Tsuna and stopped a while after before Hibari hit me with his tonfa. He let Hibird with him and guessed what? Nagi quickly fell in love with the sweet thing. Nagi couldn’t always visit because she has a school unlike me, I was the only visitor who visit the longest for Tsuna and her friends. For the oddest time ever, I have the most fun time unlike in my world.

Yet like all good things, I very much aware all those fun moments must end eventually.

I have to find a way to get back. I will help Tsuna and Nagi the best I can but I’d not enter the mafia.

Therefore I must turn my way to the most dangerous yet safest place in Mafioso.

An insane decision I might take but at the moment, I can’t think any other choice. Staying and working at Kawahira’s shop was likely the most secured place I can go. Staying with Tsuna did provide one of the safest place but if it would mean I must live constantly under Reborn’s and mafia’s watch, then I was far from ready, perhaps never be. In addition, Kawahira was a very old being and must have encountered almost everything absurd. I had a sneaking suspicion he might know something about dimension travel and can help me.

With this, I have taken the first step in this road.

True hardship from my long journey in this world had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your thoughts and reviews in here. :)


End file.
